


Mike Ross' Day Off

by SirensInTheDungeon



Series: Marvey's Married Life [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna is a goddess, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grammy Ross is alive, Kid Fic, M/M, Mike has a daughter, No seriously this will be as fluffy as I can realistically make it, Original Female Character - Freeform, Travis Tanner is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: Mike never thought Harvey would meet his daughter in this way but there he is waiting outside the social workers office listening to Emery tell him her hippo facts, again. He was a good father, a good employee and he just wanted to make everyone proud of him. He never expected Harvey to become attached to Emery the way he did and he certainly never would have dreamed that it would end with him loving Harvey even more than he already did.





	1. Well I'm screwed

**Author's Note:**

> This is awkward. I haven't written fanfiction in years... literal years. So naturally I chose the world of Suits where a high amount of fic are sexual because why would I pick something more wholesome. Please let me know if this is any good or if it's the worst thing you have ever read. I won't blame you if you say it is I think it's perfectly just below average.

Harvey never would have guessed that the young man that burst into his life with a brief case full of weed and a brain that would impress even Stephen Hawking was a father. But here he sits watching Mike's daughter rattle off fact after fact. A young girl with perfect blond ringlets and eyes even bluer than her father’s. She was perfect and he knows a thing or two about perfection.

Emery Ross was four years old, and every bit as bright as her father. Her mother was Tess, Mike’s first for many things including his first love lost. She was married when Emery was conceived and managed to pass the pregnancy off as her husbands doing. Unfortunately, Tess did not make it through child birth and her husband wanted nothing to do with the child that was clearly not his. If it had not been for mike arriving at the hospital at the last minute, after finally listening to the voice mail Tess had left when she went into labor, Emery would have ended up in foster care. Another child left in purgatory to wait for a family to want her.

Mike gaining custody of Emery was anything but a walk in the park. He had to jump through hoops to prove she was his, even when the paternity test came back positive he had to prove that he was fit to raise a child. During that time every part of his life came into question. If it had not been for Donna's all-knowing personality and her ability to work her magic so he had the time to fight for Emery without Harvey knowing he probably wouldn’t have gained custody. The only thing she had requested in return was that she be named godmother and be allowed to see Emery. That was four years ago now and he could never see his life differently. He loved Emery more than anything else before. Grammy doted on her great granddaughter even more than she had doted on Mike. Jenny was an amazing friend who took Emery whenever Mike needed someone to watch her. Donna was a saint, she was the reason mike had Emery. The reason he was able to take her birthdays and holidays off without Harvey noticing and the reason he could keep her a secret for so long. Although Mike’s life was a hectic mess he made sure Emery knew she was loved by not only himself but everyone around her. In short, the accusations against him were bullshit.

As it stood Emery had just spent the last half hour regaling Harvey and Donna with a seemingly endless amount of facts as the three of them waited for Mike. Mike who at this moment was fighting with a social worker over his right to continue raising his daughter. Harvey was in attendance as Mike's lawyer while Donna was there to keep Emery entertained.

The door to the social workers office opened “Mr. Specter you can come in now.”

The social worker didn’t wait for Harvey to move before walk back into the room where Mike’s clearly annoyed voice could be heard demanding to know why he’s being accused of being an unfit parent. She had too many cases to waste time on things like waiting for lawyers to straighten out their stupid suit that cost more than her car. Especially when that lawyer looked like he considered himself God’s gift to women and probably men despite having nothing more to offer than a meaningless one-night stand.

“What seems to be the problem here miss…?” Harvey gave the social worker his most charming smile, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes quickly darted over to Mike, reading the tension in his body and the anger in his face. He clearly needed to be the mediator in this situation and calm Mike down before everything exploded in his face.

“Hastings, Olivia Hastings.” Was the curt reply given by the social worker as she gave Harvey a rather unimpressed once over. Which if Harvey was being honest was a hit to his ego. He had very rarely had a woman look unimpressed while looking at him. He couldn’t blame her entirely though he’s sure Mike has been unpleasant the entire time they had been talking privately.

“Well its lovely to meet you Miss Hastings, now what seems to be the problem here?” he took a seat beside Mike, giving his associate a reassuring look. The weak smile he received in return hurt more than the unimpressed once over. Harvey pushed the thoughts away deciding to remain focused on the task at hand.

“We have received complaints that Mr. Ross has been working long hours and leaving Emery with others. I’m simply following up with the complaints but Mr. Ross has been very uncooperative.” Olivia replied clearly frustrated by Mike's arguing. She kept the obvious comment about how they would have been done long ago without it to herself. She had already pegged Mike as a caring father from the moment he showed outrage at the accusations. His outrage was genuine, she had seen the fake put on outrage of parents that only kept their children around for the money they received. She has also seen the outrage of parents that were simply upset at being caught in their lies. This was a man that cared about his daughter. it was evident when she looked through his case file and read that despite everything he was put through he had never stopped fighting for custody after her birth.

“you’re accusing me of abandoning my daughter! Sure, sometimes I work longer than expected but I’ve never missed one bedtime-” The accusations struck a chord within Mike. He was an orphan, he would never abandon Emery. Just the thought that someone would accuse him of such a thing made his blood boil. Every part of him screamed to take Emery and protect her from even the possibility of her being taken from him.

“Emery is in the best possible care for when Mike is at work. If there is an issue with the amount he works I will reduce his hours or let him work from home more.” Harvey cut Mike off before he could say something to get him in even more trouble. One look at the younger man and you could see how much he cares about Emery. He set his hand over Mike’s comfortingly, willing him to calm down.

“I believe that this was simply a precaution, you are free to go Mr. Ross, have a nice day.” Olivia watched as Harvey and Mike left the room happy to see them go.

“Daddy! Miss Donna was telling me all about how to be a princess and she promised that she was going to get grandpa Harvey to buy me a pony!” Emery cheered as she hurried over to Mike, clinging to his legs. The tension in Mike’s body melted away the moment he could feel his daughter, the moment he knew she was there and okay.

“grandpa?! I’m not that old princess!” Harvey protested, glaring at Donna with no real heat. He reached down and scooped Emery up, ignoring the surprise on Mike's face.

“You shouldn’t believe everything Miss Donna says. She’s just as old as me.” He smiles at Emery tapping her nose lightly, pushing the warmth spreading in his chest down at the giggle she let out.

“I’m ethereal though Harvey, you wear your age.” Donna teased winking at Emery. She smirked at the flash of jealousy that crossed Harvey’s face when it clicked in that Donna didn’t have to introduce herself to Emery earlier, that Emery had cheerfully called her Miss Donna and hugged her as though she had missed her. Donna was going to explain herself later and she wasn’t going to escape without doing so.

Emery giggled and hugged Harvey. “I’m sorry mister Harvey!” she snuggled into him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her usual trepidation with strangers had melted away when he listened to her tell him all of her hippo facts, twice. He was worthy.

“I should take her home, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?” Mike smiled at Harvey apologetically reaching to take Emery, surprised when Harvey turned so she was out of Mike's reach. After his morning he just wanted to spend time with his daughter, to hold her close and remind himself that he was a good father. He was not abandoning her by working for Harvey, he was providing for her. He was doing his best to make her proud after letting so many people down for long.

“We will be taking the rest of the day off Donna, reschedule my appointments.” Harvey didn’t wait for Donna to respond before carrying Emery outside. He worried about the past four years that Mike had worked for him. The hours he forced him to work, did mike miss anything important in Emery’s life because of his job? Did he miss birthdays? First words? First steps? Did he resent Harvey for the time he had missed? He was determined to make it up to both of them now. He would start by trying to get to know this important part of Mike’s life. He needed to fix any unintentional wrong doings to prove to Mike that yes, their job was important but family was more so.

Mike trailed behind them, completely dumbfounded by the fact that Harvey seemed to have taken his daughter. “Uh Harvey you really didn’t have to do this! You’ve already helped enough.”

“I know I don’t rookie but I want to, now where would you like to go for lunch princess?” he smiled at Emery, reaching to push her curls back from her face. He had known for months now that he was in love with Mike, and would never confess to anything longer than that. He was surprised though at how quickly Mike's daughter had wrapped him around her little finger. It was basically love at first sight.

“Can we go for McDonalds mister Harvey?” Emery gave him her best puppy dog eyes, taking hold of his face. She was clearly already aware that Harvey would sell his soul to make her happy. She beamed when he simply nodded in response, the horror at the thought of McDonalds clear on his face.

“Emery, Harvey probably doesn’t want to spend his lunch eating fast food.” Mike protested while still trying to catch up to Harvey so he could take his daughter back. He never would have dreamed that Harvey would become attached to Emery as quickly as he did. But here he was chasing after his boss who was still holding his daughter.

“Mike, eating McDonalds once won't kill me beside what Emery asks for she’s getting.” Harvey shrugged refusing to meet Mike’s eyes. He was well and truly fucked and he had no one to blame but himself when they ended up sitting in the McDonalds play area surrounded by screaming children.

“I never would have guessed that children were your weakness. Women, cars, good scotch but not children.” Mike smirked, raising an eyebrow at Harvey expectantly. He knew that he was on the list of Harvey's weaknesses. He knew the day Harvey hired him despite having no qualifications and a brief case full of weed. Harvey was his best friend, it’s why it hurt so much to hide Emery from him. From the moment he knew he could trust Harvey he wanted nothing more than to let him in completely but there was always the fear that Harvey would make him quit if he did. He knew Harvey wouldn’t leave him stranded, he would help any way he could while Mike got back on his feet but he _couldn’t_ quit.  He loved his job. He loved being close to Harvey, bantering with him. He loved the pride that filled Harvey’s eyes when Mike won a case for them. He loved Harvey.

“I have nieces.” Harvey responded with a shrug taking another bite of his burger. He smiled when Emery came bounding back over to them to steal a few of Harvey’s fries and tell them all about the new friends she was making.

“Daddy is mister Harvey your bestest friend?” Emery looked between them curiously, a single fry sticking out of her mouth.

“Well princess, Harvey’s best friend is Miss Donna so I don’t think—" Mike tried to explain to his daughter gently not wanting to upset her.

“Of course, your daddy is my best friend Princess.” Harvey cut in as he pulled Emery onto his lap, so she could share his fries. He refused to acknowledge Mike’s stare despite being able to feel it. He knew that they were going to have to talk about this eventually but he silently hoped that limiting time without Emery would push it off for as long as possible. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain to his associate that he was sorry and that yes, he was in love with him but no that is not why he’s making such an effort now. Now, if that was the reason he was thinking about one day being called daddy by the little girl currently taking his fries and shoving them at his face in an attempt to share, that was between him and the God he wasn’t sure he believed in.

“Will you be my best friend too Mister Harvey?” Emery looked up at Harvey pleadingly, taking another of his fries. In simple words Harvey was screwed, he didn’t know it yet but from that day forward his life was never going to be the same.

 


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words on the first chapter! I found suits through an old friend and when our friendship broke down I had stopped watching. This friend and I used to co-write stories together so the end of our friendship took my creative outlet away. All of the kind words left on the first chapter was enough for me to not only continue the story but it also pushed me back to watching the show. So thank you all so much.

It had been a month since the day Harvey first met Emery. Since their first meeting he had gone out of his way to see her every day much to Mike’s amusement. Harvey was for lack of a better word a fool when it came to Emery. He had in the past two weeks cut some meetings short, and rescheduled others entirely so he could have dinner or lunch with Emery and Mike. In his defense he had promised to be Emery's best friend and he is a man of his word. If Emery wanted to see him every day he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

He would never fully admit it but seeing Emery and Mike together was the highlight of his day. “Princess, how was day care?” Harvey picked Emery up as she bounded over to him. He held the little girl against him, rubbing her back slowly. He loved holding her in his arms.

“Atticus bit my hand ‘cause I wouldn’t give him the red crayon!” Emery showed Harvey the bite mark proudly. In the month he has known her, Harvey had discovered that she’s a unique child. At the same time that she demands to be called princess she also has gotten in one fist fight with Atticus and threatened another class mate. She was a fighter through and through just like her father. It amazed him everyday seeing just how alike Mike and Emery were.

“Emery you know you have to be nice to Atticus or they'll kick you out of day care. If they tell you he’s mean to you because he likes you it’s a lie and I want you to tell them that if he liked you he would be nice to you.” Mike tried to look stern but if he was being honest Atticus was a little shit. He had spent Emery's first week terrorizing her about not having a mom which is the only reason she had received a warning when she beat him up. He had tried her entire life to teach her how to be kind. It had partially worked, she was kind and loving to those that earned It, but if she was crossed she would do everything to get revenge. It was impressive for a child.

“But daddy, I was using the red crayon which is why he got in trouble for biting me.” Emery explained slowly, frowning at Mike. Harvey had suggested the daycare after finding out that Emery spent her days with Jenny or an old lady that lived in Mike's building. He knew that she needed to be around kids her own age. Now he kind of regretted his choice. At least this time she hadn’t provoked him.

“Okay princess, I just don’t want you to get in trouble.” He took his daughter from Harvey, kissing her temple. He shared a look with Harvey over Emery's curls. In a month they had gone from friends to almost co-parents without even realizing. At that moment his life was a mess. Here he stood outside a day care with his daughter in his arms and his closest friend, the man he loves, staring at them like he was the happiest man on earth. He would have given anything to kiss Harvey in that moment.

“Miss Donna is taking you for dinner tonight princess, isn’t that exciting?” he pet his daughter’s hair as he talked to her. He needed the time tonight to figure out his plan of attack when it came to Harvey. Even if it was under the guise of having to work on a case that he knew they could win in their sleep. The fact that Harvey had asked for him to work on the case after they left the office told him that Harvey just wanted an excuse to be near him.

“What are you and mister Harvey gonna do?” Emery asked in confusion as she looked between them. Mike had no idea how to explain to his daughter what they could be doing without her there. If he as being honest with himself some of his hopes were not family friendly but he also didn’t want to lie to her.

“We have to work on a case, and I thought you would want to spend time with miss Donna.” Harvey explained, smiling at Emery gently. The past month had felt like heaven to Harvey, he had spent every day looking forward to seeing Emery. He knew it had been a lot for Mike to accept at first but now that time has passed they’ve fallen into an easy routine. His favorite nights were the ones when they had to work late at Mike’s apartments, the nights that he could read to Emery and tuck her in. He spent more time in Mike’s apartment over the past month than he had over the entire four years he had known him. Not only had he spent more time at Mike’s apartment he had also had three family dinners with Edith Ross, who was over the moon at finally being able to formally meet her Grandson’s “hard ass” boss.

“Are you and daddy gonna kiss? Cause Solara said that when daddies love each other they kiss!” Emery had leaned over to stage whisper at Harvey, convinced that if Mike couldn’t see her face he couldn’t hear her. She let out a squeak when Mike pulled her away from Harvey. Harvey, who at that moment had been trying not to laugh.

“Emery Edith Ross you can’t just ask Harvey that!” Mike had been trying for weeks to tell Emery that Harvey wasn’t her other daddy after the first time she slipped up. It had been adorable but worrying when she had asked Mike if her other daddy was going to come see them while he helped her get ready one morning. He knew she was a child and that she didn’t understand what she was fully asking when she used that word. Thankfully she had managed to refrain from calling Harvey daddy to his face, until now of course.

The feeling in Harvey’s chest was new, he had never felt weightless and like he was drowning all at once before. Well he had when he was prone to panic attacks but it never felt… good, right even. He knew that he should correct Emery, tell her that he’s not her father or that he isn’t going to kiss Mike but how do you crush the beliefs of a child that holds your heart in her hands? “Well now you've ruined the surprise princess.”

Mike knew Harvey was teasing Emery, he could tell by the tone of his voice but it still caused his heart to pound in his chest. He rolled his eyes at Harvey when the older man winked at him before turning to carry Emery over to Harvey’s town car where Ray waited dutifully.

“I should have known I would be driving royalty today, good afternoon princess Emery.” Ray bowed at Emery dramatically before opening the back door. He stepped out of Mike’s way so he could strap Emery into her car seat. The car seat was a near permanent fixture in the car, only being removed if absolutely needed, even then it was only removed to be placed in one of the car club rentals.

“Hello fair knight! Is my steed ready?” Emery giggled as she waved at Ray before letting Mike buckle her in. Their rides home with Ray had become a routine as the month had passed. She knew that if Mike and Harvey picked her up Ray would also be there. Sometimes he would bring her toys or candy which were Emery’s favorite days.

“It is princess, now what would you like to listen to on the ride home?” Ray waited for Emery’s reply knowing that it would be one of two choices. Ever since Harvey had played her a few of his dad's songs she had begun to request them. It had been a surprise when Emery had loved it as much as she did.

“can we listen to papa's music?” She looked at Harvey for the okay, holding the stuffed unicorn he had bought her close. Harvey would never tell her no. He would refuse Disney, pop or any other new age crap she requested if the trade off was his dad’s music. He had no idea at what point she had started referring to his father as papa but he wouldn’t correct her. His dad would have loved her.

“Where do you think miss Donna is going to take you for dinner?” Harvey slid into the vehicle as Ray started the music, reaching over to adjust the straps of Emery's car seat. Double checking her straps was a habit he developed after researching car seats online when he was looking up reviews. He wanted Emery to be safe whenever he was with her.

Harvey was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, barely managing to contain his groan when he checked the caller ID. It was Travis Tanner his nemesis. “What do you want Tanner?”

“I was just calling to check up on you and your pup, I heard a little bird accused him of neglecting his offspring.” Tanner's voice sounded casual but Harvey knew. He knew that Tanner was the little bird and the only thing keeping him from tracking him down and beating the shit out of him was Emery. He didn’t want her to think violence was okay.

“You son of a bitch, if I ever see you again you better run.” Harvey's voice was a growl as he spoke, Mike knew that whatever was said to him was bad. Bad enough that Mike wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“now Harv that sounded a lot like a threat, are you sure you want to say that? I was just worried about the little tike. I’m sure she was feeling lonely without her pops.” Tanner was a slimy bastard and if Harvey could legally have him taken out he would. The knowledge that Tanner was willing to jeopardize Emery and Mike's life was enough to make his blood boil. He had to remind himself to calm down when he noticed Emery looking at him in confusion.

“Daddy what’s a ‘bitch'?” Emery's eyes remained on Harvey, clearly worried about him. Obviously not worried enough to question the use of a word she didn’t know.

“It's a bad word that you shouldn’t use but right now Harvey is talking to someone that he really doesn’t like, the dictionary defines it as a female dog.” Mike reached over to pet her hair soothingly. He jerked in surprise when Harvey slammed his phone down on the seat.

“Tanner was the one that called child protection on you.” To say Harvey was pissed was an understatement. He was livid, he wanted to hunt Tanner down and rip him apart. He looked at Emery, immediately flooded with guilt when he saw the fear on her face.

“Are they gonna take me away from you and daddy?” Her bottom lip had begun to quiver as she stared at Harvey, her eyes filling with tears. The thought of being taken away scared all three of them.

“I would never let anyone take you away princess.” Harvey cupped Emery's face in his hands, his voice sincere. He would fight for Emery and Mike tooth and nail. He would bet his career on it if he had to. Tanner would pay for coming after Harvey’s family.

“look Emery miss Donna is already waiting for you, and Rachel is with her.” Mike pointed at Donna and Rachel waiting for them on the side walk. Their relationship was new, and certainly a surprise after Rachel and Mike had broken up for good. But they worked well together so Mike was happy for them.

“I don’t wanna go with miss Donna daddy, I wanna stay with you and Harvey.” Emery looked at Mike pleadingly, before reaching for Harvey. She snuggled close to Harvey when he took her out of her car seat as Ray pulled up to the curb. Harvey tried to ignore the death grip Emery had on him, knowing it was because she was afraid.

Mike stepped out of the car with a sigh. “I’m sorry Donna but Emery wants to stay with us tonight. Harvey received a phone call from Tanner, he’s the one that called child protection.” He looked over his shoulder at Harvey and Emery, where they were still sitting in the back of the car. Harvey didn’t even look over when he waved at Donna and Rachel.

“Well we can’t have you three wallowing, so Rachel and I are going to go pick up dinner and a movie and bring it back here. We can all have dinner together and then after Rachel and I will watch the movie with Emery so you and Harvey can work on the case.” Donna glanced at Rachel, holding her hand.

“That’s a great idea, we should stop by my place so I can get my manicure stuff and we can paint Emery’s nails.” She waved at Emery when Harvey carefully climbed out of the car with her still in his arms. She had to admit that fatherhood suited Harvey, even more than one of his perfectly tailored suits.

“Hi, miss Rachel, you look pretty today.” Emery smiled shyly, before hiding her face against Harvey’s neck. The smile Harvey gave in response to Emery's cuddling was enough to make the three other adults weak in the knees.

“Why thank you princess, miss Donna and I are going to go get dinner and a movie do you want to come with us to pick the movie out?” Rachel smiled softly, even when she was dating mike she very rarely got to see Emery. Mike had wanted to keep them separate citing that their relationship was too new. Their relationship had been too difficult to ever introduce them formally.

“I guess I could go for a little bit…. Will you be okay without me Daddies?” She looked between Harvey and Mike before wiggling to be let down. She happily bounded over to Rachel and Donna having already decided to go with them before Mike and Harvey could respond. Harvey felt his heart explode in his chest at the realization that Emery had called him Daddy again. He loved this little girl more than anything. Even himself and that was a big thing to admit.< />

“Tell your daddies bye, princess. We'll be back soon.” Donna smirked at Harvey and Mike before taking Emery's hand and leading her away from the apartment building. She knew how far gone the two men were for each other. She would bet money on the two of them getting together before they returned for dinner.

“So Daddy, let’s go upstairs and start working?” Mike laughed at the look on Harvey’s face before turning to go inside. If Mike wanted to play that game, Harvey would play and he would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while watching the end of season 5 which included episode 10 which killed me. I was dying watching Mike breaking down over the books and his feelings was not okay. So excuse me while I sob.


	3. Part of Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I need your input for the possible future of the fic. I'll have a note about what I'm thinking of doing at the end of the chapter. Enjoy, comment if you want. it's a very long chapter.

If you asked either of the men how they wound up making out like teenagers on the couch the moment they had made it upstairs, they would pretend they had no idea. It just happened would be the weak protest. We were working, and _Harvey_ kissed _me_ would be Mike’s excuse. Harvey would claim that Mike pushed him one too many times and he just _had_ to shut the kid up. If you asked Donna, she would tell you it was about damn time. She would also have a few things to say about discarded jackets and ties in the hall.

“wait, Harvey, we have to slow down.” Mike groaned as Harvey worried a love bite onto his neck. Things had progressed swiftly when they made it through the door. They had managed to behave themselves while making their way to the apartment but the moment they were behind closed doors all bets were off. Harvey had pushed Mike up against the door and hovered with their lips inches apart as he stared into the blue eyes he had dreamed about. His eyes flicked down to the lips that he so desperately wanted to taste before mike finally lost his patience and pulled Harvey into a kiss that had started slow and sweet before turning into something more desperate.

Their jackets had been lost as they stumbled their way toward the living room, a conscious effort on Mike’s part to try and stop them from moving to the bedroom. Mike’s tie had been the first to go, being pulled off and dropped on the floor so Harvey could get better access to his neck. He knew that Harvey would complain about the treatment of their clothing later but for that moment he just wanted to enjoy himself. After his tie had been discarded Harvey removed his own, letting it slip from his fingers before they were even out of the entryway. The rest of their trip to the couch was filled with desperate kisses and little moans from both men. Despite how badly Mike wanted to let this continue he was also aware that at any moment his daughter and their best friends could walk through the door. As if on cue the front door opened.

“daddies we're home! Did you drop your ties?!” at the sound of Emery's voice Harvey jerked away from Mike as if he was shocked. They were caught and if Emery was inside that meant that Donna and Rachel were going to know exactly what they had been doing. He didn’t know if the fledgling relationship between him and Mike could survive the knowing glances that would be sent their way by Donna and Rachel. Well he knew he could handle it, he was worried that Mike wouldn’t be able to.

“Emery, sweetheart don’t worry about the ties.” Donna tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Emery pick the ties up with more care for them than Mike had ever shown to an entire suit. Harvey would be proud. Of course, Donna knew what to expect when they arrived back at the apartment. She had heard Mike’s coyly calling Harvey ‘daddy’ as they had walked away.

“But they dropped them, and last time Daddy dropped his tie Daddy Harvey ranted about it forever.” Emery gave Donna a look that made it clearly, she would rather pick the ties up than deal with that. She gasped when she saw Harvey in the entrance hall and ran to him with the ties clutched in her hand. Before Harvey could react, Emery had launched herself at him, and ended up dangling from his waist. The smile she aimed at Harvey was positively blinding, he could get used to being on the receiving end of it.

“Well hello there princess, what movie did you pick?” Harvey lifted Emery up so she was settled on his hip, a quick kiss pressed to her temple. He glanced at Donna and Rachel, giving them a look not to say anything about his unusually mussed appearance. If not for his sake at least for Mike’s. He smiled when Donna gave a quick nod in response.

“Miss Donna told me that I couldn’t pick Frozen or Moana because they’re too played out so I picked The Little Mermaid ‘cause she has red hair like Miss Donna.” Emery showed Harvey the DVD case, pointing at Ariel as she spoke. She continued to talk about the little mermaid, hesitating when she noticed Harvey staring at her.

“you’re so smart princess, I love you.” Harvey smiled before pressing another kiss to her temple. Every word was true, in only a month he had completely fallen in love with this little girl. He looked forward to seeing her grow as the years went on if Mike would allow it. He knew he and Mike were going to have to talk about what they were and if he fit into their little family. His only hope was that if he didn’t fit for some reason Mike would at least let him be a part of her life still like he did for Donna and Rachel.

Emery looked at Harvey in awe. “I love you too daddy. Where is other daddy?” she peered over Harvey's shoulder beaming when she saw Mike coming toward them before showing him her DVD and telling Mike all about her choice and why she chose it. Their discarded ties were still clutched in her other hand where it rested on Harvey’s shoulder.

“Oh hey you found my tie! Are you picking it up so Harvey doesn’t complain again?” Mike smiled as he leaned in to kiss his daughter’s forehead, his hand settling on Harvey’s lower back. He pulled back and smiled at Donna and Rachel without a care about them seeing the love bite on his neck. He was happy and that’s all that mattered at that moment.

“I did ‘cause last time he complained I could see him getting old.” Emery squealed when Harvey began to tickle her in response to the teasing about his age. She had always delegated him as old and Mike ‘only a little old, like 10’. When he had asked how much older he was if Mike was 10 he was informed that she wasn’t sure, but he was ‘definitely more than 10’. When he had told Mike about the conversation he had laughed and did nothing to correct that Harvey _wasn’t old_ he was experienced. Of course, when Harvey had mentioned it to Marcus in passing during their recent phone call he didn’t even receive support there he was just told that he was old again. He had really tried not to develop an age complex, but it might be something he should talk to someone about now. When he had tried to mention that Donna was the same age as him, Emery had looked at him like he had grown a second head. That’s when he decided that maybe he could see someone about Botox and a dye job maybe even some minor plastic surgery because he had thought he aged gracefully but clearly a four-year-old thought otherwise.

“We stopped at the Italian place Harvey likes, how’s working on the case going? I mean it certainly looks like it’s going great, like you two really got down to it if the ties and jackets are any indication.” Rachel teased as she eyed the love bite on Mike's neck. The shade of red Mike had turned was honestly impressive, she didn’t think it had been possible to hit that colour. What was even more impressive though was how red Harvey himself had become. Who knew the great Harvey Specter blushed.

“It’s going great, thanks for dinner, you can leave now.” Mike opened the door for the two women, looking at them expectantly. He frowned when all he received in return was laughter. This wasn’t a joke, he had never been so embarrassed in his life, so they could leave at any moment. Even in his own home life couldn’t go the way he wanted. He sighed when it became clear they wouldn’t be leaving.

“Oh, we’re not going anywhere puppy, nice try though.” Donna shut the door for Mike before leading Rachel into the kitchen to unpack the take out. He sighed before he looked at Harvey. What he saw caused his heart to threaten to melt out of his chest. Harvey had Emery standing on his feet as he danced with her, singing some old jazz song.

_Some others I’ve seen_

_Might never be mean_

_Might never be cross_

_Or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn’t do_

_For nobody else gave me a thrill_

_With all your faults I love you still_

_Had to be you, wonderful you_

“You are so screwed.” Donna whispered to Mike as she leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Harvey and Emery dance. If she had known that Emery had been the key of getting Harvey and Mike together she would have used her a long time ago. She never doubted that Harvey would love Emery, but she worried that he would try to distance himself out of fear of what could happen if things went wrong. Maybe the psychiatrist he was seeing had helped him. At any other time, she would have been proud of startling Mike.

“I know that.” Mike responded briefly glancing over his shoulder at Donna. He was screwed the moment he had met Harvey. He knew he had found someone that he would love. Someone that he wanted to spend every moment of every day with. That terrified him even more than the brief case full of pot had. When Emery came along he realized that the only person he wanted to raise her with was his boss, someone that was categorically off limits. He wanted Emery to live without the pain of being abandoned which is why he had spent most of her life single. He couldn’t risk bringing someone into her life and watching as she was torn apart if the person decided that a single father with a daughter was too much for them to handle. Hell, even with the trust he had in Harvey he was still afraid that one day he would wake up and tell Mike to take a hike because the risk was too great that they could get caught.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Harvey asked, leading Emery over to them. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the vague look of concern from Mike’s face. To kiss it away and replace it with a smile. He smiled at Mike hopefully as he reached over to lace their fingers together. He had gone against criminals in court, fought for mergers and clients but the thought that Mike would reject him terrified him. He couldn’t even fight for visitation rights or shared custody of Emery if he was rejected because she wasn’t his. Realistically he was aware that Mike would never keep Emery away from him unless he royally fucked up, but the fear would probably always be there.

Mike grinned helplessly before leaning close to kiss Harvey softly, all his worries melted away the moment their lips brushed together. He wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time between. To speed through the beginning dating stages and just go straight to being a family. What he wanted was something that he knew he couldn’t have right away, he needed to take this slow. He needed the courting, the dates, the stolen kisses. He needed Harvey to put the effort in to prove that he would be there for them through everything, from lost teeth and ear aches to hard cases and God forbid prison if Mike is ever discovered. He needed a solid relationship.

“Dinner is going to get cold if you two keep that up.” Rachel called as she finished setting the table. She smiled as Harvey took Emery over to the kitchen sink and helped her clean up for dinner. It amazed her truly to see Harvey caring about someone that wasn’t Mike, Jessica or Donna. It was something she didn’t think she could get used to seeing. Mike was finally getting the happiness he deserved, and it made Rachel glad. He had always seemed vaguely sad when they had been dating and now she understood why. He would never have been able to let her into Emery’s life because she hadn’t known he was a fraud. With Harvey he never had to lie about who he was, he knew Harvey would have his back no matter what. That transferred over to Emery because although Rachel loved Emery she would never take Mike away from her, she couldn’t fight for him like Harvey could. Like Harvey would. She couldn’t provide for Emery in the off chance that Mike did end up in prison.

Dinner went by without much problem. The conversation at the table had been dominated mostly by Emery who decided to play twenty questions with the adults at the table. The only awkward spots had been when Emery asked if Harvey was going to live with them now and if Rachel and Donna were going to have a baby. The answer to both questions had been a very vague not now but maybe someday that just managed to satiate her curiosity. Before they could start watching Little Mermaid Mike made Emery get ready for bed. He tried his best to not be hurt when she had demanded that Harvey helped her brush her teeth and hair after Mike had given her a bath. He would need to get used to the idea that he would hopefully no longer have to parent her on his own.

After Emery was bathed and in pajamas she and the two women settled in her room to watch the movie while Mike and Harvey worked on their case in the living room. If they could figure out this case tonight Harvey was going to offer Mike an extended weekend, so he could spend time with Emery. Mike had given Emery special permission to stay up later than normal because it was a special night, it wasn’t often that Donna and Rachel were watching a movie with her. Despite their lingering desire to kiss some more Mike and Harvey did in fact work and were even able to solve their problem just as Emery came out of her room after the movie. “Daddy Harvey are you gonna stay over tonight?” Emery looked at Harvey with pleading eyes, hoping that he would be there the next morning.

“I don’t know princess, it’s really up to your daddy if he wants me to stay. He might want his whole bed to himself tonight. If I can’t stay maybe I can read you a story and tuck you in?” He smiled at her apologetically, as he crouched down to caress her cheek. He was too afraid to tell mike that he wanted to stay, he was worried that voicing his desire could break whatever spell had been cast on this night.

“Rachel and I are going to head out, we’ll see you both tomorrow.” Donna interrupted the conversation to give Emery a quick hug goodbye before making her exit with her girlfriend.

Mike looked between his daughter and Harvey. “He can stay if he wants to princess, but if he isn’t here in the morning when you wake up you can’t be grumpy about it. Harvey has a lot of work to do.” He tried to school his expression into one of cool indifference like he wasn’t hoping that Harvey would spend the night. He knew that if Harvey did stay he would have to find something for him to sleep in but that bridge could be crossed when they got to it. He chuckled at the over exaggerated pout Emery directed at Harvey now that the choice was back to him. Soon Emery would be getting cranky from being over tired and the faster the decision was made the faster he could put her to bed.

“I suppose I can stay for the night.” Harvey smiled at Emery, unable to tell her no. That would be a problem when she got older. He laughed when she cheered and did a victory lap around the couch before climbing onto the couch, so she could climb onto his back.

“Can you give me a piggy back ride daddy and read me a story and tuck me in?!” Her excitement was evident in her voice. Harvey complied with her wishes and began carrying her to her bedroom. If he managed to calm her down enough to have her fall asleep it would be a miracle.  On her nightstand sat a copy of Curious George beside a picture of who Harvey could only assume was Tess. He helped Emery slide off of his back and onto the bed before tucking her in.

“That’s my mommy, daddy says I look like her and that she loved me. Curious George is my favorite book, Grammy told me that daddy’s mommy used to read it to him every night.” Emery pointed at the picture on her nightstand nonchalantly, before grabbing the curious George book and handing it to him. Harvey nearly dropped the book when he opened it and saw the inscription inside.

_Michael—_

_Remember, the people who love you will always be there to hold you when you’re in trouble_

_Love Mom and Dad_

Harvey felt raw after reading the inscription, like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. He knew at that moment that he could never leave Emery and Mike, he would do anything to prove his worth to them both. He took a deep breath before beginning to read the book to Emery barely making it halfway through before she had fallen asleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to Emery’s forehead before setting the book back where it had been before and quietly leaving her room. He had left the room with a sense of purpose and the knowledge that he would give Mike everything and more to make sure they both had the love they deserved. But life never quite works that way does it? He hesitated when he saw Mike waiting for him in the living room.

“You have to leave, I spent my life losing everyone I cared about and I can’t do that to Emery.” Mike looked like he was on the verge of a break down as he pleaded with Harvey. He had watched Harvey tuck Emery in and read to her for all of five minutes before he felt like he could no longer breathe. He couldn’t risk letting Harvey in and having him leave.

“Mike, I’m not going anywhere. If I left you two I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I would regret it every day of my life and I don’t regret anything.” Harvey held Mike's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. He needed Mike to believe him, to see how vulnerable and open he was. How badly he wanted this. He watched as Mike took a shuddering breath, his body relaxing. Harvey smiled softly before lightly pressing his lips against Mike’s pouring every ounce of love, want and desire he had ever felt for him into the kiss. He sighed in relief when Mike returned the kiss, his hands fisting in Harvey’s shirt.

“Harvey…” Mike practically sobbed the name as he pressed against the man. He was desperate for contact, he knew it and he should have been ashamed but, in that moment, he didn’t care. He needed to feel Harvey's body against his to be reminded that this was all real. He shuddered as Harvey held him, peppering soothing kisses along Mike's face. He was still terrified of losing Harvey, just as he would always be afraid of losing Emery. He felt like nothing bad could ever happen to him if he was in Harvey’s arms.

“I would never leave you two, I saw what my mom leaving did to my dad and my brother. I would never hurt you and Emery like that.” Harvey murmured the words against mike’s temple as he held him. He had withheld a few truths and even out right lied to Mike once our twice during the time they had known each other but he had never been more honest than this moment. If he could he would physically give the younger man his heart.

“I know Harvey… I just- It's hard to raise Emery alone and worry about if someone will stick around long enough to help raise her… I tried with Jenny and Rachel and it didn’t work out. Mostly because I was lying to both about who I was but also because they weren’t right.” Mike stared at Harvey, setting his hand over Harvey’s. He knew Harvey was going to fight for them, and he knew that he was going to give in but that didn't mean he wasn’t going to give Harvey a hard time.

“I’m not going to let you push me away out of fear Mike, we won't know if I’m right if we don’t give it a shot.” Harvey leaned in and gave Mike a tender kiss, sweeping his thumbs along the other man's cheekbones. He controlled the pace of their kissing, keeping it slow and tender. Kissing Mike felt like home, it was the only place he wanted to be.

“stay the night?” Mike murmured against Harvey’s lips, smiling at the hum he received as an answer. He reluctantly pulled away from Harvey and grabbed his hand before leading him toward the bedroom. He could feel Harvey’s eyes on him, the weight of the gaze hot even through his clothing. He needed to reign himself in before they made it to the bedroom or there would be no stopping once they started.

“I can hear your brain going from here, relax.” Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike's waist as they made it into the bedroom. He pressed feather light kisses against the side of his neck, beginning to unbutton Mike's shirt. He laughed when Mike playfully slipped out of his arms and moved toward the bathroom.

“You're going to have to keep your hands to yourself tonight Harvey, I’m making us take this slow. Now I’m going to get ready for bed, there should be pajama pants that might fit you in the top drawer of my dresser.” Mike winked at Harvey before slipping into the master bathroom to get ready.

“You could have at least given me a show rookie!” Harvey teased as he began looking for something to wear to bed. He had no issue with taking it slow, he would take their relationship at any speed Mike wanted. He had just finished changing into the pajama pants as Mike came out of the bathroom.

“I just realized I’ve never seen you shirtless… this is new.” Mike gave Harvey an appreciative once over before slipping under the sheets. He waited for Harvey to join him before shutting the light off. He chuckled when he felt Harvey’s arm slipping over his waist, pulling him close. He felt safe being held likes this. Harvey was a cuddler, this was information Mike would file away for later. A behaviour he would gladly encourage.

“Good night, Mike.” Harvey murmured against the back of Mike’s shoulder before he drifted off.

Harvey jerked awake at the sudden weight of Emery on his chest. “Morning princess, are you comfy?” He reached to pet her hair without opening his eyes convinced that it was still too early to be up. He had dreamt the night before that he had helped Mike raise Emery from the day she was born. It was a disappointment that he had been woken from the dream.

“It's still dark out daddy, I had a nightmare that you left. I love you daddy.” Emery whispered trying not to wake Mike. She nuzzled into him with a yawn as Harvey held her, beginning to suck on her thumb as a form of comfort. Harvey kissed her temple, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I won't leave you princess, I love you and daddy too much for that. I promise.” He murmured the promise against her hair as he held her close. He wanted to take away her worries and fears but realistically he knew he couldn’t. He knew the risk of getting caught and for the first time since he hired Mike it worried him. If they were caught Emery would lose both of them and most likely end up in foster care. He made a silent decision that if it came down to prison he would take the fall, he would figure out a way. He was pulled from his thoughts as Emery shifted to get more comfortable.

Mike shifted closer to them, resting his head on Harvey’s shoulder in his sleep. They made quite the picture, the three of them cuddled together. A picture of love and warmth, of everything they deserved after the pain they had all experienced in their lives. Harvey smiled softly before finally drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is obviously fairly canon divergent at this point but I'm thinking about maybe having Harvey go to prison for the drama. Also you know he would make Mike marry him before he was locked up and include words in his vows about how Mike could never find a better Lawyer boyfriend.


	4. Family of Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've been slowly chipping away at the story because I'm dealing a bit of mental health issues so I'm trying to push through it without losing my motivation but it's getting a little hard. I'm going to try not to abandon this story because I love the characters too much and I have so many ideas but don't be surprised if you see a few one shots from other fandoms or something coming out. Thanks for reading xoxo

“You’re being ridiculous Emery. You can’t just come to work with us because you’re going to miss Harvey.” Mike sighed in exasperation from the moment the three of them had woken up Emery was glued to Harvey. She had barely let him shower without throwing a tantrum. He had tried all morning to keep his patience with her, but it was really starting to wear thin. He very rarely had moments like this, where he wanted nothing more than the snap at her.

“Mike, go shower and finish getting ready, I’ll take care of it.” Harvey pressed a quick kiss to Mike's temple before picking Emery up where she laid crying on the floor and carrying her to her bedroom. He had to fight with her to get her to sit down long enough for a four-minute co-time out, so he could sit with her and talk to her about why she was getting the time out. He explained to her over and over about why she was getting the time out and that even though she didn’t think she was being difficult she was making it hard for their morning to progress.

“I’m sorry daddy but what if you don’t come back? What if you die like mommy?” Emery sniffled as she wiped her face, finally having cried herself out. She looked up at him with big concerned eyes, reaching for him. The look on her face hurt Harvey more than if she had told him she hoped he died. He pulled her into his arms and held her close promising that he would be with Mike to pick her up from day care and that he would be there that night to tuck her in. If she had been any older he might have been suspicious that she was manipulating him but at four there was no way she could understand the power her words had. He looked over when Mike popped his head into the room to check on them.

“Hey, Harvey I was wondering if I could take Monday off… I think Emery and I need to spend a day together just the two of us.” Mike fidgeted nervously as he tried to gauge Harvey’s reaction. He smiled softly when Harvey instinctively held Emery closer as he thought it over. He loved seeing Harvey with Emery, the gentle care he held her with. The way he carefully brushed her hair when she was being too difficult for Mike to do it. He hadn’t even flinched the first time Emery wiped her nose on his suit, he did tease Mike about paying for the dry cleaning. He genuinely cared about the little girl enough so that the ladies at the day care had begun asking how long they had been together and if they were married. That had been an interesting conversation. Harvey had lied to the women, well partially, he had brushed off the marriage question but did say he and mike had been together for five years. Thinking back that should have been Mike’s first clue that Harvey was interested in him as more than a friend.

“I was going to give you a three-day weekend anyway after how hard you’ve been working so that’s fine. If you both want to see me maybe we can do dinner at my place?” Harvey absently stroked Emery’s back as she played with his tie, clearly checked out of the conversation. When she and mike had gone to Rene’s to pick up Mike’s newest suit she had asked if they could buy Harvey a tie. Mike had gleefully agreed when she held up a hideous tie, it was pastel green and not even a flattering shade it was like grass clippings. The part that really sold Mike on the purchasing of the tie was the tiny white rabbits that covered the tie. Harvey had looked pained when he had received it but after a few hours of pouting from both Emery and Mike he finally relented and agreed to wear it at least once. Emery had cheered when she watched Harvey tie the tie this morning.

“We’ll see, now let’s get our daughter to daycare before she has another meltdown.” Mike winked at Harvey before leaving Emery’s room. He gathered Emery’s things for the day as Harvey carried her out of her bedroom, a blinding smile on his face as she told him about her plans for day care. He quickly snapped a picture of them with his phone and sent it off to Donna before putting his phone away.

“Do you have everything Mike?” Harvey turned his smile on his _partner_. He would never get tired of calling Mike his partner, even thinking the word made his heart flutter in his chest. He had experienced love before, he loved Scottie, he had even loved Donna for a very brief time, but he had never felt love like this. He grinned when Mike leaned in to give him a kiss laughing when Emery kissed both of their cheeks in response to being stuck between them. He wanted every day to be like this, which was embarrassing given his No feelings policy.

“Now I have everything I need.” Mike teased as he pulled away after their kiss before taking Emery, so Harvey could finish getting ready to leave. He bundled Emery up in her jacket and scarf before helping her put her boots, toque and mittens on. It was unusually cold for February and he was silently thankful for Harvey and Ray driving them everywhere. He could only imagine the amount of complaining he would have to listen to if he had to walk with Emery. She hated getting cold, even hated the snow. He chuckled when Emery struggled to adjust her toque as it covered her eyes.

Harvey scooped Emery up again after he was ready, he followed Mike down to the car promising Emery that he would see her later and that she would have fun at day care even if she missed him. He tried not to laugh when she looked unconvinced. The more comfortable she had gotten with him the more difficult she had been about not getting her way. She was still one of the best-behaved kids he had ever met she was just a princess through and through.

 “Daddy, I have to see Atticus, I’m not going to have a good day. He’s gonna ask why my mommy died and I’m gonna have to tell him that even if my mommy died I have two daddies now.” Emery explained as Harvey buckled in her into her car seat. She reached out and pet his cheek with her gloved hand, she liked being physically close to him and Mike, it comforted her when she could touch them. Especially if she was worried about something. He hated that being near Atticus worried her and even though he and Mike had been looking for a new day care they couldn’t find anything that was taking new children. The day care workers had been trying their best to keep them separate and Atticus was on warning 2 of 3 but Emery should be having fun at day care. Instead she was miserable on the ride to day care every morning even if she for the most part did have fun when at day care.

“If he talks to you today Princess tell Miss Amy, daddy and I will talk to her when we drop you off, so she knows that you don’t want to talk to Atticus today.” Harvey smiled at her apologetically, petting her hair soothingly. He made a mental note to have Donna call a few more day cares and try to find one that would take her. He knew Donna would work her magic to get Emery accepted somewhere else. If not, maybe he would talk to mike about hiring a nanny. He carried Emery into the daycare when they arrived, letting Mike take the lead on talking to Amy, not trusting himself to threaten legal action if it wasn’t settled before they left. He watched as Emery made her way over to a group of other little girls, talking to them animatedly.

“I TOLD YOU I HAVE TWO DADDIES!” Emery screeched as she hit Atticus who had a fistful of her hair. Harvey had turned his back for maybe a minute or two, long enough to have a polite chat with Amy and Atticus had taken that time to make his move. Mike hurried over and separated the kids, scolding Atticus harshly enough to make him cry before carrying a sobbing Emery back over to Harvey.

Harvey whirled to Amy who was busy trying to apologize. “We’re taking our daughter home and she will not be coming back. If his parents would like to meet so he can apologize they can call my firm, I would love to have a few words about assault and how it starts early.” He had schooled his expression and body language into his usual lawyer façade but internally he wanted nothing more than to scream at the poor girl who had nothing to do with the shitty parenting of one child. He wanted to protect _his_ daughter who right now was inconsolable in her father’s arms. He couldn’t look at Mike, he knew if he did he would lose his composure. He could hear the soft sniffling coming from Mike in response to how upset Emery was. He turned away from Amy before leading Emery and Mike back out to the car. When they were within the confines of the car he finally turned to Mike and Emery. He gasped when he saw the red scratches on Emery’s face and the missing piece of hair.

“What the fuck did he do?!” He practically growled as he reached for Emery, ignoring the burn as his eyes tried to fill with tears. He tried to push away his burning anger as he saw that it had caused Emery to shrink away from, his chest tightening at the idea that she would be afraid of him. His expression softened as he carefully pulled one of her hands away from where it was clenched in Mike’s shirt. “What did he do to you princess? Daddy’s not mad at you.”

“He-he told me that my m-mommy died because you and daddy are gay and when-when I told him that she died ‘cause I was born he said I was w-wrong. An-And then he scratched my face and pulled my hair ‘cause I’m dumb and don’t know that I can’t have t-two daddies.” Emery sobbed before hiding her face against mike’s chest. Mike looked at Harvey tearfully, trying his best to console her.

“I wish I could do something Harvey.” Mike muttered thickly before pressing a kiss to the top of Emery’s head. He felt powerless and lost, he didn’t know how to help Emery and who could watch her on such short notice. He didn’t even want to go to work today but he knew that he couldn’t afford to lose the day if Harvey was giving him Monday off. He looked over when he heard Harvey talking on the phone.

“Donna, let Jessica know that Emery is going to be in the office today, one of the kids at day care attacked her. We’ll do our best to keep her quiet, but she has no where else to go today.” Harvey didn’t give Donna much time to respond before hanging up and turning his attention back to Mike and Emery. Both men knew it was going to be a difficult day at work with her being in the office, but they also didn’t want to leave her side after what had happened. He smiled softly at Emery when she looked at him with a sniffle reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“You’re going to meet our coworkers today princess, isn’t that exciting. I think you’ll like Jessica, she’s kind of scary but she’s really nice.” Mike murmured, gently getting her to look at him so he could inspect the scratches. They were deep enough to have a small amount of blood nothing that would truly scar or require stitches, he was sure they burned. He had never wanted to hit a child until he saw the damage Atticus had done, the lesser of the two injuries being the one-inch chunk of hair that he had ripped out of her scalp. It wasn’t enough that you would really notice if her hair was tied back or braided but you could see it plain as day with her hair hanging loose. He tried to push his simmering anger away as they pulled up in front of the firm, but it was hard when he looked at Emery and saw the scratches.

Harvey climbed out of the car and waited for Mike and Emery before heading up to his floor. He glared at the people that stared at them, able to read the silent questions on their faces. He knew he would have to field questions at some point but at this moment he just wanted to get Emery into his office where she would be safe. He smiled softly when Emery waved at the few people she caught staring, even now when she should have been traumatized she still smiled.

“Harvey, who’s your young friend.” Jessica smiled at Emery softly when she met them as they were getting off the elevator, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the scratches and missing hair. She looked between Mike and Emery before giving Harvey a surprised look. It hadn’t taken her long to realize that Mike had a secret daughter. She was more surprised by the love bite visible on Mike’s neck and Harvey’s tie which was an interesting choice.

“Jessica, this is Emery, she was attacked at day care and no one else could watch her so she’s here. Princess this is Jessica, she’s the reason I work here.” Harvey reached over and took Emery from Mike, rubbing her back soothingly when she hid her face. He smiled at Jessica apologetically as the little girl refused to acknowledge her.

“Its very nice to meet you Emery, which one of these lovely gentlemen is your daddy?” She looked between Mike and Harvey expectantly. Clearly expecting an answer from one of them. She smiled warmly when Emery finally looked at her.

“They’re both my daddies, Mr. Harvey is my new daddy. You’re very pretty thank you for hiring my daddies. I promise I’ll be quiet today.” Emery smiled shyly, shaking Jessica's hand when its offered. Harvey could see when Jessica's heart melted. She had wanted children but had never had the chance, which is why she had practically adopted Harvey when he was young.

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect today princess Emery and thank you for telling me about your daddies. Harvey if you two need any help with her today I will gladly take her, we can have a tea party in my office. Oh and we will be talking about this later.” Jessica looked at Harvey and Mike making it very clear that they would be discussing their relationship before turning and heading back to her office.

“Harvey! There you are, your 9 o'clock is here and waiting for you in conference room A. I tried to reschedule but she wouldn’t allow it, I can take Emery to your office, Rachel managed to get a few toys for her so she’ll be preoccupied.” Donna hurried up to them, carefully taking Emery from Harvey who at this point was used to being passed around. She smiled softly when Emery immediately settled against her, sucking on her thumb. She could see that Harvey and Mike didn’t want to leave Emery yet, but she couldn’t work her magic this time.

“Mike there you are, you and Harvey know how I feel about people that are late. Oh, who is this little one?” Joy smiled at Emery warmly, before looking at Mike when she noticed the resemblance. She raised an eyebrow in question wondering why he had not mentioned a daughter when they had first met. The story of his grandmother had worked but he didn’t seem like the type to have children, he was so young.

“Mrs. McAfferty this is my daughter, our daughter, Emery. She was attacked by one of the other children at day care which is why we're late. Emery sweetheart this is the lady that made the doll that looks like me.” Mike smiled at the old woman apologetically, quickly shaking her hand. He chuckled when Emery gasped in excitement. Emery loved the doll, she played with it daily and claimed that it was her best friend. He would often catch her reading stories to it at night if he was a little late for bedtime.

“ma'am! Ma'am! Could you make a doll of my daddy Harvey and one of me, so I could have my whooooleee family?” Emery begged, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Mike turned and grinned at Harvey, he was finally going to see the doll Joy had made for him. He knew Harvey, if he still had the doll, he would give it to Emery because she wanted it.

“Well dear I’m sure I could make that happen, assuming your daddy Harvey no longer has the doll I made him. I know it’s not like the balls he’s so proud of or the records, but it was a gift.” Joy looked at Harvey sharply before beginning to ask Emery exactly what she wanted her doll to wear. Emery animatedly began to make requests, pausing occasionally to ask Donna for her input.

“Of course I still have the doll… it’s in storage so Donna will have to get it brought to the office since Emery wants it.” Harvey sighed trying his best not to look grumpy at the thought fully aware that neither of them had heard him. He had been hoping to never have to see the doll again because if he was being honest it creeped him out. He was creeped out by the doll of Mike that Emery carried around half of the time she was home, but he had learned to deal with it and he would learn to accept a doll family. He did like the idea of her having all three of them though.

“Princess, daddy and I are going to talk to Mrs. McAfferty but I’m sure she would gladly say goodbye to you after.” Mike gently cupped Emery’s face as he spoke to her to draw her attention away from the doll planning. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before politely leading Joy back to the conference room, fielding her questions about Emery politely.

“You know you could have told me you had a daughter and I would be less demanding about your attention when I need it. I would understand, you also could have requested a doll when I made yours Michael and I would have had it to you ages ago. Now Harvey where have you kept the beloved doll I made you since your daughter didn’t know about it.” Joy turned her stern expression on Harvey, for a man that had a child he had always acted like a well-behaved brat with her. The thank you she had received for the doll was polite but insincere.

“I’ve had it held in storage, now that Emery knows of it I’ll have Donna bring it to the firm for her today. She loves the doll you had made of Mike. Her being my daughter is also new I didn’t know of her existence until a month ago, due to my position Mike didn’t want me to know about her yet. I have some enemies that would try to smear my image just to hurt the people I love. Now what can we do for you?” Harvey explained, glancing at Mike a few times. He smiled softly when Mike beamed at him in response.

“I’m just here to go over a few points of a new contract, it’s nothing terribly pressing just a little something to secure an expansion of my company.” Joy showed the contract to the two men, certain the meeting would go by quickly. Mike frowned and quickly murmured something to Harvey before looking up at Joy.

“They’re trying to set it up so if they make enough money in the first five years they can separate from you and become their own enterprise.” Mike showed Joy the fine print before quickly revising the contract to completely protect Joy and the expansion. Harvey let Mike take the lead on the meeting watching him proudly. He had been working differently with Harvey knowing about Emery as though he was no longer preoccupied. Harvey came back to the meeting just as Mike finished the revisions.

“Thank you so much gentleman, now let me go say goodbye to that sweet little girl of yours. Her doll will be here within the week.” Joy followed Mike and Harvey back to Harvey’s office, laughing when Emery ran over to resume their earlier conversation. Harvey frowned when he noticed it wasn’t just Donna and Emery in the office, his frown turned into a sneer when he saw Travis Tanner sitting in his chair.

“What the hell are you doing here Tanner?!” Harvey stepped between Emery and Tanner giving Donna a sharp look, he was clearly pissed off at Tanner being there. He scoffed when Tanner held his hands up in surrender. If emery hadn’t been in the room he would have used stronger language, and he certainly wouldn’t have kept his hands to himself.

“I’m here to apologize that’s why Donna let me in. She’s a cute kid by the way, she told me that her daddy hates me. I already knew that, but I can’t believe you told your toddler Harv.” Tanner looked at with real hurt on his face. He glanced at Mike when he spoke, his expression paling at the rage he saw on the associates face. He had seen Harvey pissed, it was a favorite past time of his even but seeing the associate like that was scary.

“Apology heard, not accepted, now get out.” Harvey snarled at Tanner before turning and picking Emery up to hold her protectively. He kissed the top of her head when she tried to struggle. Emery waved at Joy as she left, clearly picking up on the emotions of the situation. Mike and Harvey watched as Tanner left.

“I’ve already called security and told them to no longer let Travis Tanner up unless they have direct instruction to do so from me, you or Jessica and I’m sorry about allowing him in the room with Emery but he wouldn’t take no for an answer and then she started talking to him. I already made the call about the doll and it should be here by lunch, your next appointment is in an hour. Is there anything you need?” Donna looked at Harvey apologetically, not even bothering to try and fight that she didn’t do anything wrong. She hadn’t meant to upset Harvey, but she knew he would get over it soon.

“It’s not your fault Donna, just go back to your desk, Mike and I will watch Emery for now.” Harvey didn’t look at Donna as he spoke, he also hadn’t bothered turning to her. He knew she would never put Emery in danger but after everything that had happened that morning he was already on edge. Seeing Travis Tanner had pushed him over and he needed time alone with Emery and Mike before he even though of leaving Emery in his office again without one of them. He sat down on his couch as Donna left his office, settling Emery on his chest.

“Daddy, are you mad?” Emery murmured, fiddling with his tie as she rested on his chest. Today was well and truly turning into a mess which was nothing new for Harvey and Mike, but it was new to Emery who had never seen either of them so upset so many times in one day. She looked up at Harvey when he sighed, he looked older as though even being in the walls of the firm aged him.

“No princess, it’s just been an… exciting morning. So, daddy is a little stressed out and he just wants to hold you because you’re his favorite.” Harvey smiled at her softly, kissing her forehead when she beamed at him. He pats the couch as he looks at Mike. He relaxed when Mike sat beside them, he had his daughter in his arms and his partner pressed against his side. He was determined to make today a good day, and nothing would mess that up.


	5. Ballerina by day Pirate by night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a baby chapter to hold you over! I'm low key super excited to write the first date and subsequent sexy times (to be explicit or not). So hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.

****

Harvey looked up at the knock on his office door frowning when he saw Louis, his head obscured behind what looked to be a gift basket full of children's things. He should have known that once word had reached Louis he would go all out to congratulate them. He wasn’t expecting the over all joy that Louis exhibited from being introduced to Emery. It was like every single issue Louis had ever had with Harvey and Mike had suddenly faded away the moment a child was brought into the picture. He doted on her without even knowing her, having purchased some clearly extravagant gifts for her if the gifts that could be seen within the basket were anything to go by.

“I had heard around the office that royalty was visiting. No one had mentioned that the visiting monarch was also an angel." Louis smiled at Emery, bending down to shake her hand. His smile grew impossibly wider when Emery curtsied in response. She was precious, far more precious than Mike and Harvey deserved but that was here nor there. They deserved some happiness even if they besmirched the name of Pearson Specter Litt by being frauds. He looked at Harvey and Mike to get the okay to give Emery the gift basket he had purchased for her before turning to open the wrapping for her. “as is customary for visiting royalty, I’ve brought you gifts.”

“Thank you, mister, daddy Harvey said you’re his third favorite friend after Miss Donna and Miss Jessica.” Emery thanked him politely before digging into the gift basket. She carefully removed books, a stuffed animal, two dolls and even a few dresses before finding the thing that made her the most excited. She gasped as she pulled the ballet shoes out and looked at Mike pleadingly. She had been begging him for ballet lessons as of late, now that she had shoes there was no way he could tell her no.

“Don’t worry Harvey it’s not all toys, there are a few books and season passes for the Ballet. I figured you would have the sports stuff covered and Mike if she wants lessons I can put in a word to get her into the top classes at a discount. Of course, if that happens I get invited to all of her recitals.” Louis smiled at the two men before turning his attention back to Emery and helping her put the ballet shoes on. At times he was able to forget their betrayals and harsh words. He would wipe the slate clean if it meant he could see her. He turned back to the basket and pulled a tutu out, helping her get it on before teaching her a few basics.

“Daddies look what mister Louis taught me!” Emery giggled as she executed a plie. She beamed and bowed as Mike and Harvey clapped for her. “daddies can I take ballet? I wanna be a ballerina!” She looked at her dads pleadingly, her hands clasped in front of her as she begged. She had wanted to be a pirate just the day before, but such was the life of a child that had her whole life ahead of her. She could be whatever she wished, and both of her fathers would remind her of that every chance they had.

“Well if your uncle Louis wants to set it up I’m sure we can figure out a way to make it happen.” Harvey flipped the page of his file before looking up at Louis. Louis looked like Harvey had just told him he was being made name partner and he would get to meet William Shakespeare in person. He hoped that this would stop Louis from constantly trying to turn on them when it suited him. Not that he could blame him, aside from the blackmailed name partnership, Louis was an ethical lawyer. He fought within the confines of the law where Harvey bent it to his will and Mike flat out broke it by even practicing. Harvey would even be the first to admit that he was a damn good Lawyer. The more people that became attached to Emery the safer she would be if he or mike went down.

“Uncle Louis… I will do that, and I’ll let you know what happens. I won’t let you down. Also, you two better cherish her.” Louis bowed to Emery before hurrying out of the room to make good on his promise. Emery giggled before flouncing over to Mike and climbing onto his lap, she had spent the day moving between Mike’s lap, Harvey’s lap, the couch and even Donna’s chair a few times. She hadn’t strayed away from the office unless accompanied by one of her fathers or Donna herself.

“Mister Louis is funny. I like him.” She smiled up at Mike before showing him her ballet shoes proudly. He had been looking at ballet classes, but it was so hard for him to work them into his already tight schedule, with Harvey being in the know it might be easier now. He sighed as he realized that he needed to get back to work. Emery giggled as Mike began to tickle her before she slid out of his lap, so he could get back to work.

“I’m happy you like him princess, me and daddy like him too.” Mike rubbed her back, deciding that claiming to like Louis was easier than explaining that they liked him _sometimes_ because sometimes he was an asshole.

The rest of the day had passed without incident, the only real moment worth noting being when Emery had received the Harvey doll. Mike had laughed for a good minute before schooling his expression and asking Emery if she liked the doll. Despite how grumpy Harvey had been over the laughing his heart melted when Emery reverently said she had loved it. She had spent the rest of the day carrying it around and telling people they had to talk to the doll the way they talked to Harvey because it _was_ Harvey.

When they were getting ready to leave Emery demanded to say goodbye to every single person that had spoken to her throughout the day. Claiming that it would be rude not to. That’s how they ended up waiting outside Jessica’s office while she talked to Emery for a good twenty minutes about Harvey and Mike and her new doll. Jessica laughed when Harvey came in to tell her that she was now going to get billed for Emery's time for she kept her any longer. He would have to remember to invite Jessica over for dinner, so she could spend more time with Emery outside of the office.

“Bye-bye Miss Pearson thank you for letting me stay here today.” Emery gave the older woman a hug before letting Harvey lift her up and hold her. She snuggled into him immediately fighting to keep her eyes open after having missed her nap for the day when Donna had taken her out for lunch. That was amusing, Donna came back looking slightly tense. Emery had tried to pet every dog they saw, even if they were clearly scared of the tiny child running up to them with her hand out stretched. Thankfully the little girl learned quickly, by the end of lunch she had the new habit of asking to pet the dog instead of just running up.

“Mike and I are going to fill the necessary papers out tomorrow, but I don’t want him to stop being my associate just because we're together. We made a good team before we got together, and We'll be one after.” Harvey would never admit to it, but he was ready to beg for Mike to stay with him if he had to if he couldn’t he would take Mike and go elsewhere. If the situation was truly desperate he had enough money saved to keep them comfortable until he found a way out of his non-compete. He smiled in relief when Jessica gave him a look that told him everything he needed to be told. She would never break up her dream team, she would be an idiot if she did. She also wouldn’t piss Harvey off by breaking them up.

“Get out of here Harvey before Emery falls asleep in your arms.” Jessica smiled warmly as she watched Emery doze off where she was cradled against Harvey's chest. She knew Harvey was going to spoil that little girl and she was happy for it because she would never grow up thinking she was unloved, even if their hours were long and unforgiving. “Oh, and Harvey, she’s allowed to come back to the office whenever you’re unable to find someone to watch her. It’s nice to have her here, everyone was so much more aware of what came spewing out of their mouths.”

“I’ll let Mike know, thank you Jessica.” Harvey smiled at his friend and mentor before carrying Emery out of the office. He was looking forward to getting home and spending the evening with Mike. He adjusted his hold on Emery as he leaned in to press a kiss to Mike’s cheek, careful not to jostle her too much.

“Excuse me Mr. Specter but just because you’re a name partner doesn’t mean you can harass your associate and kidnap his child.” Mike teased as he smiled at Harvey, caressing his cheek. He would never get old of seeing Harvey holding Emery like she was precious cargo, he would never get over being able to call Harvey his. “we should get her home before your arms give out.”

Harvey followed Mike out of the building, playfully bickering with him over dinner plans. “I’m just saying that I think we should ask Donna or Jenny to take her, so I can take you on a proper date. Wine and dine, maybe a little dancing. Then you can come over to my place and we can get to… know each other.” He held himself back from wiggling eyebrows at Mike suggestively as Ray pulled up to the corner. He had already asked Donna if she could take Emery when Mike and Emery were briefly out of his office that day. She had been thrilled at the idea, citing that he was insufferable because it’s been so long since he’d been laid.

“I have a three-date rule.” Mike teased as he got into the back of the car. He smirked as Harvey snorted with laughter. The three-date rule was a lie, they both knew it based on Mike’s track record. Harvey knew about every one of Mike’s dates, despite not wanting to out of jealousy he was still told about Rachel, Jenny and the random occasional hookups. That’s how a few hours later they had left Emery with Donna and Rachel before going out on their first date.


	6. Life Raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! first date, first time and a big surprise!  
> I hope you all enjoy the update, so leave kudos and comments if you do.  
> I will most likely be updating more often now that I'm 3 days away from a week off of work.  
> xoxox
> 
> Also any mistakes in grammar or spelling are entirely my own I can write A worthy academic papers but I'm trash at creative writing.

Harvey had insisted on Mike changing into something nicer for their first date, taking the time it had taken Mike to change to explain to Emery that they were going on a date and he would see her in the morning. She hadn’t even cared that they wouldn’t be home, she was more upset that they were cutting into her time with Donna and Rachel by still being there. She had divided her attention between Harvey and asking Donna and Rachel if they could make a fort.

“I’m ready to go.” Mike announced as he walked into the living room. He looked breath taking, not that he didn’t always look breath taking but the charcoal grey dress shirt he wore accentuated his blue eyes and pale skin. His slacks perfectly hugged his backside and strong thighs. Harvey couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He wanted to skip dinner and go straight to taking him home. Mike’s cheeks coloured as he met Harvey’s intense gaze.

“We'll see you in the morning princess, I’ll even make you pancakes.” Harvey gave Emery a quick hug and held her out to give Mike a quick kiss goodbye. He smiled as she gave Mike a hug and told him to take care of Harvey and to have lots of fun, before promising to be good for Rachel and Donna. He set her down before leading Mike out of the apartment. “You look amazing, Mike.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Mike grinned as Harvey wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his temple. He loved being the object of Harvey’s affection. It was intoxicating to have New York’s best closer wrapped around his finger. Being able to call himself Harvey Specter’s partner held it’s own weight. Sure, he knew he was his own man, that he was Mike Ross father and grandson long before he was Harvey’s partner but that didn’t make it any less of a thrill to think it. “Where are you taking me for dinner?”

“I know this little Italian place in Manhattan, it’s a few blocks from my place. Although I would rather have you for dinner.” Harvey grinned playfully, leading him down to the car. He struggled to keep his hands off of Mike for the ride to the restaurant, grinning when Mike slapped his hands away with an exasperated look after Harvey had tried to get his hands under his shirt for the umptieth time. The look of arousal on Mike’s face made Harvey shudder, he wanted him. “it's not my fault you’re irresistible."

“I’m not even going to respond to that.” Mike teased as he caressed Harvey’s thigh and leaned in for a kiss, his long slim fingers dangerously close to Harvey’s groin. He knew it made no sense, but Harvey would have sworn that he could feel the heat of Mike’s fingers through the fabric of his suit pants. He grinned mischievously as he pulled back inches from their lips meeting, his breath ghosting across Harvey’s lips, before getting out of the car.

“You’re a tease!” Harvey called as he watched Mike get out of the car, enjoying the view. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Mike again, to feel his smooth pale skin between his fingers. The give of his flesh covering the lithe muscle underneath. He slid out of the car behind Mike, his hand settling on his lower back as he led him into the restaurant. “Valentina, you look lovely tonight.”

“Harvey, it’s been months since I last saw you, you’re looking thin. Not as thin as your date, have you been starving yourself.” The old Italian woman began to fuss over Mike and Harvey before leading them over to Harvey’s usual table, leaving an extra basket of bread. Mike watched as Harvey talked to the old woman, updating her on his personal life including Emery. He smiled when the old woman congratulated the two of them.

“This is the happiest I have ever seen you dear boy, I hear wedding bells in your future. Your dinner is on the house, I’m so happy you finally found someone to settle down with. Someone with a child no less!” Valentina caressed Harvey’s cheek affectionately. The way she treated Harvey told Mike that he was considered family by the old lady. He smiled slightly reaching across the table to hold Harvey’s hand. She had known Harvey since he first moved into his penthouse, he had spent many nights at the restaurant. She had seen or at the very least heard about every one-night stand, his attempted relationship with Zoe and seen more than her fair share of his arguments with Scottie.

“We’ll have to bring Emery in for dinner sometime, you would adore her. She’s just like her father before you know it you would give everything to show them how much you love them.” Harvey gently squeezed Mike’s hand as he spoke to Valentina. He couldn’t look at Mike while he bore his soul to the old Italian lady that had seen his revolving door of companions and hadn’t judged him. She had become family just as Jessica, Donna and Louis had, she could be trusted.

“You’re a good man Harvey, you deserve a family.” Valentina gently patted his cheek before walking away, smiling at Mike politely as she passed. Her exit unfortunately brought an unwanted guest.

“Harvey, you’ve been ignoring my calls, but you can go out for dinner with your associate… who you’re holding hands with. You told me nothing was going on between you two, but I always knew.” Scottie smirked as she took in the picture of the two of them holding hands across the table. She had known about Harvey’s previous male partners, it never bothered her. What bothered her was Harvey lying when she had asked if he was in love with Mike. She had hoped for a future with her and Harvey, but she hadn’t been naïve enough to express the wish even when he had tried to pretend that’s what he wanted.

“We’re new, this is actually our first date.” Harvey explained managing not to look uncomfortable. He had really tried to pretend with Scottie and he would have succeeded if he didn’t have to keep Mike’s secret. He glanced at Mike who was refusing to look at Scottie.

“I just hope you know that you’re going to ruin your life because of him.” Scottie had no reason to hide her distaste of Mike. He didn’t deserve Harvey or his job. There was no way she would change Harvey’s mind and she had to accept that. That didn’t mean she had to hide how angry she was at that moment. She wanted to scream and throw the wine glasses that sat on the table. She wanted to hurt Harvey as badly as he hurt her.

“Mike could never ruin my life, he's let me into his daughter’s life and given me a family which is more than I deserve. We're meant to work, it's not like you and I, Scottie. There’s a reason we didn’t work, I don’t have to hide anything from Mike.” Harvey frowned at Scottie, a sharp edge to his voice his need to defend Mike rearing its head. He wanted to get up and physically put himself between Scottie and Mike but he knew that any movement would probably be seen as aggression, and could very well send her over the edge. “I think you should go before you embarrass yourself.”

Mike stood up and pulled Scottie back as she slapped Harvey. His hold on her arm tight, he would never intentionally hurt a woman, but he also wasn’t willing to let her hurt Harvey. He tightened his hold when she struggled, trying to get to Harvey again. “If you try to hit him again I’ll call the police. Is that understood?”

“Sweet boy let the little Harlot go, she will leave, or I will make her leave.” Valentina gave Scottie a cold look, making it clear that hitting Harvey would not be allowed within the restaurant. She had arrived to set their food on their table and had instead walked in on the scene that Scottie was causing. She had never liked Scottie, she thought she wasn’t good enough for Harvey, she demanded too many changes of him. Always wanting Harvey to change something about his life, something that was part of him. She watched as Scottie stormed off before turning to check on Harvey.

“No, I earned that. Like they say there’s nothing worse than a woman scorned. I’m sorry this happened in your restaurant.” Harvey smiled at Valentina apologetically before looking at Mike. He reached for Mike, kissing his hand gently, surprised when Mike hugged him in response. His heart squeezed when he felt Mike’s shaking. The confrontation had clearly shaken him.

“Thank you.” Mike mumbled, hiding his face against Harvey’s neck. He wanted to tell Harvey how much every word meant to him, how many nights he had laid in his bed wondering what it would be like for Harvey to love him. Wishing it was him in Harvey’s bed night after night, wishing Harvey helped him raise Emery. He had made so many dreams come true for Mike and no amount of thanking could ever truly get across how thankful he was.

“I meant every word Mike, now let’s eat dinner.” Harvey pressed a kiss to Mike's temple, holding him close briefly before reluctantly letting him go. He watched as Mike sat down before following suit, he blinked at the plates of pasta on their table. The arrival of their food had been missed due to the drama that had unfolded. “brave of Valentina to assume you don’t have any allergies.”

“She might be related to Donna… or the prophet Delphi, she just knows everything.” Mike smirked before taking a bite of his dinner, groaning in surprise at how good it was. He could make a mean spaghetti sauce, it was kind of his signature dish but this. This was heaven on a plate. He wanted to eat it every day until he died. “I’m sorry Harvey but I have to leave you for the chef.”

“I don’t think Valentina would like you taking her husband from her.” Harvey smirked as he finished his dinner, offering Mike a refill for his glass of wine. It had amused him to no end when Valentina had called Mike out on being skinny, although he wasn’t as skinny as when they had first met he could still use a few pounds. He chatted with Mike as they finished off the bottle of wine that accompanied their dinner, playfully flirting with each other. “You’ve always been breath taking but this a whole other level, when did you buy these?”

“Rene talked me into it when Emery and I bought your tie, which is adorable and hideous by the way.” Mike smiled at Harvey adoringly, holding his hand. He brought Harvey’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly, touched that despite how ugly the tie truly was, Harvey hadn’t taken it off for dinner. He loved him, it was the most certain he had been since Emery came into his life. “I love you and I wanted to tell you now instead of later when we’re otherwise preoccupied.”

“You mean when I’m making you moan my name?” Harvey grinned at Mike, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He laughed when Mike rolled his eyes in response to his comment. He smiled at Mike lovingly, leaning closer to him. “I love you too Mike, do I have to tell you after everything we’ve been through?”

“It’s nice to hear Harvey, I know that you’re in this for the long haul but after seeing Scottie, who you also tried to be in a relationship with it’s nice to hear.” Mike smiled lovingly as they got up to leave.  He tried to ignore his nerves as they bid goodbye to Valentina and made their way to Harvey’s condo, having decided to walk the short distance. He had been with men before, in college and even the odd date when Emery was still young but those never held as much importance as this. He wanted to please Harvey and complete their connection, their destinies. “You should know I don’t put out before marriage.”

“We can make a quick trip to Vegas if you wanted but I know you’re a damn liar. You have a daughter as proof and even if you didn’t I’m Harvey Specter no one can resist me.” Harvey gave the doorman a little wave before leading Mike over to his private elevator. He grinned when Mike crowded him against the wall of the elevator, kissing him longingly the moment they began to make the climb to the penthouse. Mike worked his tongue into Harvey’s mouth as he loosened his tie, his fingers itching to touch and caress. The moment they made it to Harvey’s penthouse their movements had become a flurry of activity. They had gone from the elevator and made it to the bedroom in record time, their clothes scattered in their wake. Mike gasped as Harvey pulled him against his body, pressing kisses along his shoulder as he ground his groin into Mike’s backside.

“Harvey, Harvey—fuck wait.” Mike groaned breathlessly, trying to pull himself away from Harvey. His breath hitched as Harvey bit his shoulder gently, laying claim to Mike. His body was on fire where Harvey touched him, his skin hummed with the brush of fingers and lips. He wanted him so badly he could have cried but they needed to catch their breath, to take the time to properly prepare for what was about to happen. He gasped as he felt Harvey rutting against him. “Harvey, we need lube, and I still have my socks on.”

~**~

“You were perfect, and I don’t say that to any one.” Harvey murmured as a he pressed a kiss between Mike’s sweat slicked shoulder blades. He could worship Mike’s body until the end of time, every mole and freckle, the smattering of hair on his chest, the curve of his spine. He had done just that for the last few hours, leaving them both satisfied in the process.  He had never heard sounds as beautiful as those Mike had made when Harvey claimed him, the gasping plea of his name as they had climbed closer and closer to nirvana, just the memory enough to make his skin prickle with desire. He loved Mike, he wanted to keep him in his bed forever, to be the only person that could coax those noises from his lips. “Spousal privilege would keep us safe if we were ever found out.”

“Did you just propose to me after sex?” Mike turned over to look at Harvey, lazily running his fingers along Harvey’s spine. He tried to keep the hope he felt out of his expression, but he knew that Harvey would read it anyway. His smile spread as Harvey nodded, afraid to trust his own voice now that they were face to face. He could see the hope, love and devotion in Harvey’s gaze.

“Yes, Harvey, yes.” Mike had whispered his acceptance before he pulled Harvey close to kiss him. The night had been filled with love and whispered confessions until Mike finally fell asleep with Harvey’s arms wrapped firmly around him. Their worries had been erased for the night, Mike had never felt as secure as he did that night. They loved each other to an almost blinding degree, they were each others life raft in the storm that was their lives.


	7. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Harvey stirred as the sun rose, shining through the thin curtains of his bedroom window. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to the unruly hair of his lover, his _fiancée_. Last night had been a dream, far too perfect for reality. He had the urge to pinch himself as he remembered how Mike had touched him, kissed him, worshiped his body. How he had responded when Harvey had returned the sentiment, kissing, marking, claiming every inch of his lover. He closed his eyes at the heat that crept through him at the memories of their joining. Mike had been perfect, his moans far more beautiful than anything else Harvey had ever heard. His skin had been soft and creamy, as Harvey trailed touches and kisses along it. He had never felt closer to another person, he had never reached that level of intimacy. He had never been as satisfied.

“Morning, I don’t remember the last time I didn’t have to wake up with Em.” Mike stretched before squirming around to face Harvey. He smiled at him lovingly, quickly pressing a kiss to Harvey's lips. He could stay here forever. He traced a finger along the lines and curves of Harvey’s face, watching as his eyes closed when he carefully touched the moles above his impossibly brown eyes. He had spent a good portion of time last night memorizing the expressions that crossed Harvey’s face as they made love, the way his expression had shifted when Mike had placed a kiss on his stomach before he had taken him into his mouth. The way his eye lashes fluttered when they were finally joined, the look of sheer ecstasy that had crossed his face when they had reached their peaks and tumbled over the edge together.

“Speaking of our princess I promised her pancakes, we should get ready.” Harvey chuckled at Mike’s pout, clearly having drawn him from his thoughts of the night before. He was a man of his word and he would hate to break a promise to Emery. He wanted to be a good father, a father that was present unlike his own. Who had been a great father but an absent one, one who’s absence had created the rift that allowed for his wife’s cheating, the cheating that had kept Harvey from believing in love until Mike. He reluctantly rolled out of bed when it became obvious that Mike wouldn’t move if Harvey remained in bed, trying not to roll his eyes at the dramatic whine that followed him. “You can shower first.”

Mike heaved a dramatic sigh as he left the bed, he knew that Harvey was right. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be pouty as he showered and got ready to head home. They couldn’t spend all day in bed even if he really wanted to, he knew that he just wished that they could have at least had one more repeat of last night before they had to leave. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror when he noticed the love bites scattered across the pale skin of his chest and hips, each one carrying a different praise that had slipped from Harvey’s lips before he had left the mark. Harvey had wanted to lay claim and lay claim he had.

While Mike showered Harvey opened the safe hidden in his walk-in closet to remove his father’s wedding ring. He had always wanted to use it if he was ever to get married because if anyone believed in true love it was Gordon Specter. He had told Harvey for years before his death that he couldn’t take the failed marriage of his parents on as his own issues. He had wanted Harvey to find someone and settle down, not to throw himself into his work like he had. He needed to believe in true love and marriage. He needed to be happy. Harvey would be able to keep his promise by giving Mike the ring. He turned when he heard Mike exiting the bathroom. “Come here for a second.”

“What do you have another secret suit for me?” Mike teased as he stepped into the walk-in closet. He froze as Harvey got down on one knee, holding a ring out. He hadn’t been expecting a second proposal after the one from last night, he had also never expected Harvey to have a ring. He just assumed they would go without one until they actually got married.

“I know I asked you to marry me last night and I know you said yes but I want to do this right. So, Michael James Ross will you do me the greatest honor of being my husband and letting me into your perfect daughter's life? Also, if you tell anyone what I just said I’ll deny it.” Harvey smiled at Mike softly, pushing his nerves away as he took his hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, it was a perfect fit. His smiled widened as Mike nodded. “you know Rookie I never expected you to be speechless you never shut up usually.”

“Shut up and kiss me you asshole.” Mike blushed as he pulled Harvey to his feet kissing him desperately. Harvey chuckled into the kiss as he staggered back at the force of Mike’s kiss, wrapping his arms around him. He wished they had time to make love again, but they didn’t, and it was up to him to stop Mike from pushing for more. He sighed as he pulled back, putting space between them.

“I’ll let you borrow a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, so you don’t have to walk of shame home. I want to stop and buy a ring for Emery because if I’m marrying you I’m technically marrying her too.” Harvey caressed Mike's jaw, as he smiled at him lovingly. He was already making a list of things they needed to do before they got married including filling out paper work to legally make Emery his daughter.  He also wanted to buy a proper house but that could wait until after. “and I need to shower, I’m sure I smell like sex."

“I always knew you were a big sap, now hurry.” Mike pecked Harvey’s cheek before finding clothes to wear home. While Harvey showered, and primped Mike gathered their discarded clothing from the night laughing at the pair of boxer briefs hung haphazardly over the living room lamp and the tie dangling from the record player, he could barely remember the process of undressing as they headed to the bedroom. His body ached deliciously as he moved, he had loved every moment last night.

Mike startled as Harvey wrapped his arms around him, pulling him from his thoughts. He hummed as Harvey pressed a kiss to his cheek, he could live his life in Harvey’s arms. He shuddered at the feeling of Harvey’s breath on his hear as he spoke, the hum of his voice felt against his back. “are you ready to go?”

“as I’ll ever be.” Harvey reluctantly pulled away from Mike and led him down to Ray’s waiting car, smiling at his driver warmly. “good morning Ray, we have to stop at Tiffany’s on the way to Mike’s.”

“Morning Boss, congratulations on the engagement.” He nods in the direction of Mike’s ring as he opened the door for them, handing Harvey his newspaper.

“Thank you Ray.” Mike beamed at the driver before getting into the car. He couldn’t help the giddiness he felt as it sunk in that the ring was a testament to Harvey’s love for him and their connection. That everyone that looked at them could potentially notice the ring. He immediately claimed Harvey’s lips with his own when he slid into the car beside him.

“I’m not complaining but I don’t think Ray wants a show.” Harvey teased as he pulled back, taking Mike's hand in his. He idly stroked his thumb across the band on Mike's ring finger, smiling at him lovingly. The ride to Tiffany’s was mercifully quick, Mike trailing along behind Harvey when he strode into the jewelry shop.

“Mr. Specter long time no see what can we do for you?” The woman that greeted them was statuesque her presence that of a person that commanded respect. Mike would pity anyone that tried to rob or steal from her.

“Olivia, you look beautiful as always. I need a ring for a toddler and a set of wedding bands.” Harvey smiled charmingly as he leaned against the display case. His smile broadened impossibly when Mike cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “Now dear don’t get jealous, you know you’re the only one for me. Olivia, this is my fiancée Mike Ross before you say anything yes I am lucky.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, now what were you gentlemen looking for exactly?” Olivia began to pull out trays of rings small enough to fit children deciding that that would be the easiest place to start. She smirked slightly at the look of awe that passed Mike’s face when he saw the price tags on the jewelry. He was clearly beneath Harvey in status but that was good for Harvey, he would have someone to keep him grounded. “are you looking for a ring for a boy or a girl?”

“A little girl, does anything stand out to you Mike?” Harvey inspected the rings, barely batting an eye at the price tags. He pointed at a few he approved of before glancing at Mike. Mike looked at Harvey before picking up a ring that looked like vintage jewelry a princess would wear and showing it to him. It was beautiful really, rose gold with alternating ruby and diamond stones creating flowers.

“She's our princess and even if I think it’s too expensive for something she’s probably going to lose I’ll indulge your need to spoil her.” Mike teased as he handed the ring to Harvey, kissing his cheek. He would never deny Harvey the chance to spoil Emery. He had grown up unable to have the things he wanted, which was part of the reason why he tried to chase a higher profile life in stupid ways.

“You’re so thoughtful, you can’t act like I don’t spoil you too.” Harvey rolled his eyes as he responded dryly. He smiled as Mike kissed his cheek, working with Mike was going to be interesting. He would have to rein in his desire to dote on him, well more than usual. “We'll take this one, now what do you have for plain wedding bands?”

Mike had stopped Olivia the moment he spotted the ring. It looked like two bands intertwined one gold and the other platinum, it was perfect it represented how entangled they were. How they were going to be connected forever by this single piece of jewelry and the vows they would give. Engraved on the inside of the display ring were the words Forever and Always. “Can we customize the engraving?”

“Of course, what were you thinking?” Olivia looked between them. She had seen plenty of couples in her time but none that looked at each other with so much love and trust. It was refreshing, almost enough to make her believe in love again.

“I want mine to say ‘It’s like in that moment the whole universe existed just to bring us together’ because every moment of my life meant nothing the day I met him. Without him, I was nothing and now I’m someone.” Mike smiled at Harvey lovingly, kissing his hand. He wanted a reminder of how much Harvey had done for him etched into the ring that would seal them together. He wanted Harvey to know how much he loved him.

“There you go caring all over the place again…” Harvey cradled his face in his hands before kissing him tenderly. He would never admit to it, but Mike’s words had nestled themselves firmly in his heart, if he was a lesser man he would have teared up. He pulled back reluctantly before glancing at Olivia who smiled at him, clearly touched by their love. “since he’s decided to be a sap I want mine to say, ‘Everything I have ever done, I’ve done for you’.”

Mike’s smile was blinding as he leaned in to kiss Harvey again. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy, it certainly hasn’t been since his parents died. Everything felt right in his life now, he had his daughter, a great job, a makeshift family and the love of his life. He would give anything to freeze this moment for the both of them, for when Emery won’t listen, or things get rough at work. For when Louis decides to be a dick or Jessica throws the book at them. He wanted to wrap it up in a neat little package and give it to Harvey year after year to remind him that he's loved and perfect. That they’re happy and that’s all that matters. He reluctantly pulled back when Olivia cleared her throat. “I love you and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“Charge everything to my account Olivia, I’ll bring the single ring back at some point to have our daughters initials engraved in it.” Harvey smiled at Olivia as she packed the ring up and handed it to him, thanking him for gracing them with his presence again. She winked at Mike as he waved goodbye his other hand firmly in Harvey’s. Of all the engaged couple that had ever entered her store she had never been more sure that a couple would make it until this moment.

“You seem to surround yourself with imposing women.” Mike laced his fingers with Harvey’s when they were settled in the back of the car. He smiled at him lovingly, he couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much. “so how are you going to give Emery the ring?”

“They’ll all be good role models for Emery, also why would I surround myself with people that care, it’s trouble just like you. I’m going to ask her to be my daughter forever I’m sure she’s going to say yes and before you say it I am _not_ nervous, I just haven’t had coffee yet.” Harvey shifted in his seat trying to ignore the way his hands had began to perspire. He refused to look at Mike even when he heard barely contained giggles coming from his direction. “I swear to God if you’re laughing at me you can get out of the car.”

“I’m not laughing the fact that you’re a pussy is making me weep. You’ve gotten soft in your old age should I worry about little blue pills showing up in your medicine cabinet?” Mike teased trying to distract Harvey from his nerves. He would hate for him to have a panic attack over a sure thing. “you know she’s going to say yes Harvey, she might even ask why you’re asking her to be your daughter when she thought she already was.”

“I know Mike but I keep thinking that I’m going to wake up and this has all be a dream or I’ll fuck up in a way that we can’t fix this. I can’t lose you.” Harvey finally looked at Mike, his eyes pleading for comfort. He needed Mike to know that he holds all the power. He could take everything away and destroy his life, god he really was getting softer as he got older. He relaxed as Mike pulled him close, rubbing his back.

“You won’t lose us. I promise Harvey, you will wake up every day for the rest of your life complaining about my snoring and Emery's back talk. You’ll be sick of me.” Mike murmured pressing a kiss to his temple as he held him. He wished he could say he was surprised that Harvey was worried, but he expected it. After everything Harvey had been through with his own family he had the right to be worried. They were both broken in a way that only each other could fix. “Besides who else am I going to adopt a baby with, you know Emery wants a sibling.”

“A boy? I’m sure Emery would love a little brother.” Harvey smiled at Mike. He would love to have a son, he would teach him how to play baseball and how to tie a tie. He would put him in boxing, hell, even ballet if that’s what the kid wanted. He wanted to be there for every milestone this hypothetical child could have just as he wanted the same for Emery.

“that’s what I was thinking but first lets head inside to make her pancakes before Donna calls.” Mike thanked Ray for the ride before sliding out of the car and leading Harvey inside. He smiled when their arrival was met by Emery screaming at them to save her from the dragon (Donna) so she could save the princess (Rachel). She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Mike’s ring.

“what’s that daddy?” Emery pulled his hand closer to her face, so she could inspect the ring. She frowned for a moment before looking up at them with big teary eyes. “are you two gonna get married and leave me?”

“princess, I wanted to ask you something very important.” Harvey kneeled and took her hand in his, smiling at her softly. He pulled the ring out he had bought her out of the box and showed it to her. “I was hoping that you would be my daughter forever because if I’m marrying your daddy you have to come with him. Just like daddy and I are going to have rings that tie us together I want you to have this ring to always remind you that you’re my princess.”

Harvey wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but Emery bursting into tears and launching herself at him hard enough to make him drop the ring wasn’t it. He held her close as he sat on the floor, waiting for her to calm down enough to answer. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. As her sobs continued he worried that he had upset her. “what’s wrong princess?”

“You-you asked a silly question da-daddy and it made me so ha-happy.” Emery sobbed as she tried to cuddle even closer to him, her arms locked around his neck as she wiped her leaking nose on the collar of his shirt. Even though he was kind of grossed out it was also endearing that she had been happy enough to sob over being asked to be his daughter. He carefully shifted his hold on her, pulling her closer.

“is that a yes princess?” Harvey murmured, resting his head on hers. He smiled when she nodded having calmed down enough to only really sniffle. He reached for the ring, thankful that it hadn’t fallen out of reach. He chuckled when she snatched it away and slid it on her finger before looking up at him. “are you ready for pancakes?”

“I don’t want pancakes at home anymore daddy, can we go out for breakfast and celebrate? I want to tell everyone that I’m your daughter!” she beamed at him before hurrying off to show Donna and Rachel her ring. She proudly told Donna and Rachel that she was going to be Harvey’s daughter for _real_ the reverence in her voice enough to make Harvey’s heart give a little squeeze. He never thought he could ever make someone that happy but look at him go he had made two people happy in one day.

“well that’s great sweetheart, you must be so excited.” Donna smiled softly, petting her hair. She excused herself before going over to Harvey and Mike. Without comment she pulled Mike’s hand up to inspect the ring before raising an eyebrow at Harvey. “You’ve managed to surprise me, I never would have guessed you would give someone your father’s ring. I’m obviously going to be the best woman and I expect an amazing gift for my services. How quickly are we doing this? Vegas style or do you want something proper?”

“My dad believed in true love Donna of course I would use his ring, also we just got engaged last night we haven’t talked about plans yet. We also have other stuff we have to talk about.” Harvey smiled warmly at his friend. He knew she would do anything asked of her to help with the wedding planning and he was glad that she had moved passed being in love with him. She would be the best damn wedding planner in all of New York if he let her.

“Like possibly a house because as much as I love your condo it’s not exactly kid friendly. Also, if we do end up adopting a baby we would need more than two rooms...” Mike smiled at his fiancé, his heart fluttered when Harvey smiled back at him. He had always teased Harvey about being old, about the lines on his face but he loved every crease and wrinkle. Every single one was a testament to how rarely he smiled and how lucky you had to be to see them. He had kissed every one of them the night before, had told Harvey with his touch how much he loved them. “I love you.”

“You two are disgusting, I can feel my teeth rotting just looking at you. Rachel, honey, are you ready to go?” Donna turned to her girlfriend who was currently laying on the carpet with Emery admiring her ring. She smiled when Rachel kissed Emery’s forehead and told her goodbye before getting up. She watched as Rachel grabbed their over night bag and made her way over, immediately taking Donna’s hand in her own.

“Congratulations you two, if you need any help with Emery or planning the wedding just let me know.” Rachel smiled at them both warmly. She laughed in surprise when Harvey pulled both her and Donna into a hug. “I never thought I would be hugged by the great Harvey Specter, should I mark the occasion in my calendar?”

“He’s been really sappy this morning, he told me that I was doing him a great honor by marrying him. He was also nervous about asking Emery to be his daughter. I think I’m a good influence.” Mike winked at Harvey and moved out of the way before his hand could connect with Mike’s ass. He hurried over to Emery and scooped her up, watching as Harvey struggled between chasing after him or letting it go.

“You’re using our daughter as a human shield you coward, also I never said any of those things you’re the one that should be honored. You’re a terrible influence.” Harvey would refuse to admit that he was pouting but he was. He huffed before turning back to Donna and Rachel. “I’m sorry you both have to exposed to his constant lies, including his law degree. Just remember he’s a fraud.”

Mike barked out a laugh and took Emery to her room to get her dressed. He knew Harvey was teasing which is why he let the comments slide. He recited a story to Emery as he helped her get dressed in her fanciest outfit to make up for the missed bedtime story the night before. He had even let her talk him into wearing her fanciest dress by claiming that it was a day for celebration. “Daddy, am I gonna get a sibling?”

“Daddy and I have been talking about it, would you like that?” Mike asked as he carefully braided her hair, making sure her got every piece of hair. After she had been born he spent days practicing how to braid hair using some of Grammy’s yarn. He had wanted to be able to do everything for her. He had spent months learning different hairstyles after he had learned the basics. He pinned the last of her hair into place, smiling at the perfect braid crown he had created for her. He watched her through the reflection of the mirror, she was caught in thought about if she actually wanted a sibling. “There now you have a crown just like the princess you are.”

“I want a little brother, so I don’t have to share my dresses or dolls with him… unless he likes dolls then I guess he can play with my dolls but not my dresses.” Emery inspected her hair in the mirror as she spoke sagely, she gave a nod of approval before skipping out of her bedroom. “Daddy do you like my hair?”

Mike smiled as he heard Harvey complementing her hair, he made his way back out to the living room watching as Harvey picked her up and pressed a kiss to her temple. He noticed that Donna and Rachel were gone when he finally tore his eyes away from Harvey and Emery. “Are you two ready to go for breakfast now?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be right princess?” Harvey smiled at Emery warmly, laughing when she pulled lipstick out of her purse and tried to apply to his lips. He tried to pull away, so she couldn’t reach but gave up when it became clear she was determined. He would suffer through fuchsia lips for her.

“Daddy you have to hold _still,_ or I’ll get it **all** over your face.” Emery huffed in frustration, grinning in triumph when he finally stopped moving. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she carefully traced the shape of his lips with her lipstick, ignorant to the fact that Harvey really didn’t want to have lipstick on his lips, but he would do anything to make her happy. She beamed when she finished the final stroke. “There daddy now you look pretty for breakfast too!”

“Alright you’re pretty, daddy’s pretty let’s go for breakfast before I waste away.” Mike teased as he slid his shoes on before leading them out of the apartment. He had spent many a morning with lipstick on before work so Harvey could suffer through breakfast with his lips Fuchsia. To Harvey’s credit he had kept the lipstick until it had worn off naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me. I'm a sucker for sappy romances so I totally cried while writing it. Mike's quote is from the Movie Serendipity and Harvey's is from Great Expectations. The next chapter is most likely going to be an epilogue with the wedding and possible baby Specter-Ross. After that I might do random one shots for this verse of Marvey. I'm kicking around an idea of a possible foray into the world of Teen Wolf because I love me some Sterek even if the end of the show sucked. I might also write more Marvey, maybe some smut. As usual leave Kudos, comment. Let me know if you loved it or hated it. If you think that being gay is bad and God is going to punish me for writing gay fanfiction (if you do why are you even here dude, because you had to scroll through 7 chapters of writing to leave that comment). Heck you can even comment your favorite lazy day recipe for all I care, your girl loves to cook and she's lazy so it's a win/win for me!


	8. With This Ring I Thee Wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks we made it to the end! This is the epilogue. I will probably end up writing little one shots to go into details about the major things that had happened in the year between the engagement and the wedding. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Mike straightened his tie, smiling as Emery played with Adrian who squealed at the attention from his big sister. Life had gone smoothly since Harvey had proposed, they had bought a penthouse suite on the upper west side that was located in an amazing neighbourhood. Mike would have liked an actual house, but he knew that wasn’t possible with Harvey being name partner. They needed to be close to the firm. Donna had all but taken the planning of the wedding over when it became clear Mike and Harvey were too busy for it.

The most important part of the last year had been the birth of Adrian, his mother was a sweet young girl that had gotten pregnant during her senior year of high school. Their situation had been unorthodox to say the least, the adoption had been through the usual legal processes, but Harvey and Mike had set up a fund to help the girl get her life back on track. To make sure she didn’t fall through the cracks and instead made something of herself. She had been incredibly grateful, and they have received multiple updates from her letting them know that she was doing her best to be someone Adrian could be proud of and in turn they have been sure to send her pictures.

Adrian Gordon Specter-Ross was perfect. He had a full head of thick dark hair and deep brown eyes, accompanied by perfectly tanned skin. He was just under six months old and his favorite person was his big sister. He only cried if he was teething or hungry and even then, his crying was soothed easily. Harvey doted on him just as he doted on Emery, he had only the best clothing including many suits which Mike thought were ridiculous. He had been a blessing, truly, his arrival had come at a time of high stress at the firm. There had been rumors of one of the lawyers of Pearson Specter Litt being a fraud, so the DA had begun to poke around, thankfully Mike had managed to escape notice. When they had received the phone call regarding Adrian, Mike had resigned from his position at the firm, so he could stay home with both of his children.

“I’m here to walk you and the kids down the aisle, are you ready?” Rachel smiled at Mike from the door way, she looked beautiful in her gown, it perfectly hugged the shape of her body including the small baby bump that she was sporting. She and Donna had decided just after Adrian was born that they were ready to try for a baby of their own, it had taken a few months before they could finally decide on a sperm donor as they both had their own lists of requirements. Mike was sure Emery hadn’t even cheered as enthusiastically when she had been introduced to Adrian as when she had been told that Donna and Rachel were having a baby of their own. She had called Adrian a potato and refused to believe that even she looked like a potato once. Mike nodded as he went over and scooped Adrian up, taking Emery’s hand in his.

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Grammy wanted too but it’s not wide enough for her wheelchair.” Mike smiled at Rachel as he met her at the door, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing Adrian over to her. He chuckled when Adrian tried to press an open mouth kiss to her cheek but only ended up slobbering on her shoulder which Rachel took in stride, they had all joked that Adrian was her and Donna’s chance to get used to bodily fluids. He took a deep steadying breath before following Rachel out of the room, still holding Emery’s hand.

“Daddy I can’t throw the flowers if you hold my hand.” Emery stage whispered as they entered the chapel, trying to pull her hand away. She beamed when everyone turned to look at them and waved before beginning to unceremoniously dump the flower petals in front of Mike by the handful as they made their way down the aisle to where Harvey waited. The dumping of the flower petals was the best outcome, there had been fear that she would have taken the idea of scattering the petals seriously and would do it one by one.

Harvey was breathtaking, he always was but today was special. Today he was going to become Mike’s husband, everything about him seemed even more perfect than usual. His hair was slicked back just right, his eyes sparkled as he watched his little family make their way down the aisle towards him. His tie was a beautiful deep maroon that matched the one that Mike wore. Where Mike’s suit was charcoal gray to accentuate his eyes, Harvey’s was a rich black. The smile that spread across his face made Mike’s heart skip a beat, he had never seen such an open, free smile on Harvey’s face. Mike fought to blink back his tears when he finally reached Harvey, taking the hand he was offered. “You look beautiful.”

“Hey, don’t start crying now you haven’t even heard my vows yet.” Harvey teased as he caressed Mike’s cheek wiping away the errant tear that had escaped. He could feel the swell of emotions in his own chest, he was finally here, finally getting married. He smiled as Father Walker gave the introduction on why there were here today before he prompted Harvey to start his vows.

 He took a deep calming breath before beginning to read the vows he had written to Mike. “I remember the day my dad had told me that I would find someone one day that would make me believe in love and soulmates, I had scoffed and told him I would never let someone hold that power over me. You’ve held that power from the day we met, you wowed me with your brain and drove me mad with your compassion. You showed me that caring for people wasn’t a sign of weakness it was a sign of strength. It takes strength to pour your heart out to a room full of strangers and win them over with your honesty. It takes strength to be a single parent and still reach for your dreams. I wake up most mornings convinced that this is all a dream, that I won’t get to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life. That I’ll wake up tomorrow and I will be alone in my big fancy penthouse and I won’t hear Adrian crying and Emery singing to him, while you try to get them to be quiet, so they don’t wake me. That I will walk into the firm and you will be sitting in my office waiting to tell me about the loop hole you had found in the case. As much as I miss our days as Batman and Robin I am so happy that I am standing here today marrying you. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me, you are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I love you so much.”

Harvey blinked the tears out of his eyes as he slid Mike’s wedding ring onto his finger, kissing the band when it was settled on his finger. He smiled as Mike pulled his own vows out of his pocket, he knew Mike could recite them without the paper. “I uh, I’m really nervous and I thought that this would help me relax, it’s a drawing that Emery made of our family but it kind of just makes me want to cry so, hold this.”

Mike smiled as he handed the drawing the Harvey before reaching for his free hand again. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. “You have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and greatest challenge. You have no idea how many times I wanted to grab you by your stupid perfect face and shake you when you decided to be a stubborn jerk about something. Thankfully I didn’t because I don’t think we would be here today if I had. You have never once turned away from me when I needed you even before you knew about Emery and after you some how managed to do more. You hired me out of pure faith in my abilities and because you like to live on the wild side, although now I’m sure it had to do with you thinking I was cute. You took my daughter into your heart without a second thought and showed me just how much love you held inside of your heart. You loved me from the very first time we met and taught me how to be someone Emery could be proud of. I know that for the rest of our lives you will do everything in your power to love and support us, to protect us when things get rough. To hold us when we’re having bad days and celebrate with us when the babies hit mile stones or learn new things. You will be there for every movie marathon and quote off that is had, to teach the kids that Captain Kirk is better than Picard. I get to wake up in your arms every morning and see the few moments of pure love in your eyes before you realize that once again you’re having your nails painted by Emery, so you looked pretty for your meetings. I get to watch as you walk out the door with fuchsia lips leaving behind three humans who’s faces are covered in kiss marks. With this ring I seal your fate as father and husband to the three luckiest people in all of New York.”

Mike sniffled as he slid the ring onto Harvey’s finger with shaking hands. They had done it, they were married, all their friends and family knew that they loved each other more than life itself. That they would always put each other and their children over anything else. He laughed as Harvey pulled him in for a kiss when Father Walker called for one. Their first kiss as a married couple was celebrated by the people that had gathered for their wedding but neither of the men had taken notice. The moment their lips had met everything else had faded away into the background all that mattered was each other, the fact that they had made it down the aisle. This was the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
